Vivre
by Coemgenus
Summary: Dans un monde où une maladie donnant des oreilles de chat à la naissance se répand, Yami est pleine de rêve, mais est aussi consciente de sa grande fragilité. Contre le monde entier, et contre sa condition, elle souhaite pourtant se battre, et être épaulée par son ami.
1. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me comprends ?

**Hey bonjour les gens ! En route pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction sur laquelle j'ai commencé à travailler hier et qui je l'espère, va vraiment vous plaire ! Je ms suis clairement dépassé je trouve pour l'écriture de celle-ci et ce thème me tenait vraiment à coeur. J'espère que cela va redonner espoir à certains lecteurs, et qu'ils vont réaliser que dans la vie, il y a toujours de l'espoir et une lumière dans les ténèbres ! :)**  
 **Bonne lecture tout le monde et, ah oui au fait ! Ryone Yami, Soune Taya, Ryone Saru ne m'appartiennent pas et la propriétés de leur créateurs respectifs.**

* * *

« Le virus du chat » C'est ainsi qu'était nommée depuis vingt bonnes années, cette maladie de naissance subsistant à travers tout le pays et même dans les contrées voisines. Le principe exacte de cette pathologie ainsi que son mode de fonctionnement étaient encore à étudier pour les chercheurs du monde entier. Certains avançaient et continuent encore d'en être hautement persuadés, que la cause principale reste la proximité avec les félins sauvages ou domestiques. Des études avaient en effet montré durant une période, que beaucoup de mères en période de grossesse et ayant donné naissance à des enfants malades, étaient très souvent en contact avec ce type d'animaux. Cependant, quelques années plus tard, une autre étude contrant la balance, était arrivée et avait heureusement cloué le bec à bon nombre de pseudo-scientifiques. Malheureusement, l'idée comme quoi les chats étaient surtout responsables de cette maladie, s'était très rapidement répandue à travers le territoire... Une véritable croisade envers ces animaux avait donc commencé, sans le consentement du gouvernement, bien entendu. Mais la peur du peuple était tellement intense.  
En vérité, les gens du pays étaient en guerre contre un virus dont les effets leur étaient plutôt inconnus, et justement, c'était ici la véritable cause de leur angoisse. Ne pas savoir comment réagir, anticiper, se préparer contre une menace. Contre cet ennemi, la seule certitude était que l'enfant pouvait à tout moment, montrer des signes de faiblesse, être de temps à autre sujet à des crises de douleur plus ou moins aiguës et mourir d'un jour à l'autre sans montrer le moindre signe avant-coureur. Personne en ce monde, (et certainement pas les chercheurs) n'était capable de prédire quand, mais aussi et surtout, pourquoi ces sursauts allaient se déclencher. Il fallait donc être très prudent, quitte à entrer dans une sorte de paranoïa abusive envers sa progéniture. C'était étouffant, aussi bien pour l'enfant que pour tous ces parents qui devaient supporter cela...

Au delà de toute anomalie sanguine, visible lors de toute prise de sang à la naissance de l'enfant, une manière était offerte aux parents de vérifier sur leur progéniture était atteinte de ce mal ou non dès le premier regard. Ces toute petites oreilles de chat, remplaçant bien entendu celle d'un humain normalement constituée. Ces protubérances étaient devenues le cauchemar incarné dans la maternité. Tout le monde craignait de voir apparaître ces choses sur leur bébé, sans avoir la moindre occasion d'anticiper le mal, le prévenir tout simplement et soulager leur enfant en cas de crise.  
Alors des questions se posaient tout haut, quant au véritable responsable de cet Enfer. Dieu avait-il lancé une sorte de malédiction sur Terre, afin de punir les couples qu'il ne jugeait pas apte à continuer cette aventure qu'était l'amour ? C'était cependant souvent des réactions irrationnelles, nées à cause de l'angoisse, et de cette injustice. Cette maladie frappait réellement de manière hasardeuse, tellement que cela pouvait rendre littéralement fou, telle cette Peste Noire durant les heures les plus sombres de l'humanité.

Malgré les dégâts causés par cette maladie au cours de ces dernières années, le temps ainsi que son cours étaient bien forcés de s'écouler toujours. Chaque existence était vécue, et c'est sur celle de Yami que ce récit décidait de doucement se poser quelques instants. Celle-ci, alors que son ami cet astre de lumière, était déjà venu pointer le bout de son nez dans cette partie du monde, était encore en période de sommeil. La jeune fille avait pour habitude depuis très longtemps, de dormir beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Non pas qu'elle était particulièrement fatiguée en réalité. Il s'agissait d'avantage d'un amour prononcé pour cet état de l'être. Ne plus avoir besoin de penser, ne plus avoir besoin de se confronter au moindre problème existentielle et juste, profiter d'un repos.  
Cependant, comme tout le monde était au courant dans ce monde, chaque chose, même les meilleures, devait prendre fin un jour. Et c'est dans un battement d'oreille, que la réalité tira la demoiselle de son long sommeil. Après tout, elle avait passé pas loin de 16 heures à dormir depuis la veille, depuis cette soirée si banale où elle avait simplement décidé de s'allonger quelques instants, pour finalement se laisser porter par ses rêves. Dans un mouvement fatigué, comme à son habitude à chaque réveil, elle se redressa en gardant sa couverture sur elle, recouvrant maintenant l'intégralité de son corps, excepté son visage, et se plaça en tailleur sur son lit. Le réveil était toujours un moment assez dur pour la demoiselle, reprenant le cours de sa réalité, de cette vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter, qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre. Mais une envie de bailler vint finalement lui confirmer que oui, ce n'était plus un rêve et que la journée était sur le point de commencer pour elle.

 _\- C'est vraiment trop tôt pour se lever, qu'elle heure est-ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ?_ S'interrogeait Yami en cherchant d'un regard absent, la moindre petite montre susceptible de lui offrir cette information.

Dans un geste franc et décidé, elle se débarrassa finalement de sa couette et l'envoya à l'autre bout de son matelas, se disant qu'elle rangerait tout cela bien plus tard dans la journée. Son geste toutefois permit de la voir plus clairement, afin l'analyser en détails. Yami était une jeune fille en pleine adolescence, de seulement 16 ans. La première chose de marquante dans son apparence, étaient bien sûr ses cheveux bleutés, prenant une teinte obscure à la clarté du soleil ou même à celle de la Lune. Sa coupe au carré, arrondissait d'avantage son visage et lui donnait un air tout à fait innocent. Ses yeux vert émeraude venant encore plus accentuer cet effet enfantin, dans lesquels on pouvait d'ailleurs lire une assez grande fragilité inavouée. Vraiment petite de taille, même pour quelqu'un de son age, ne dépassant certainement pas les 1m60, elle complexait très souvent à cause de ce léger détails, ayant une grande importance à ses yeux.

Et c'est en baissant le visage qu'elle réalisa la tenue qu'elle avait porté depuis la veille, sans penser à se changer avant de s'allonger. Cette simple chemise toute blanche, laissant entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine à cause de ce bouton qui avait sauté quelques jours plus tôt. Bien qu'elle était encore toute seule dans sa chambre, le rouge lui montait progressivement aux joues. Elle était gênée, ou plutôt l'était de manière assez forcée. Son premier réflexe en voyant cela, fut de protéger ses seins avec ses mains, pour que personne ne puisse les voir.  
Mais au fond, Yami n'était clairement pas aussi gênée qu'elle voulait le montrer, c'était même tout l'inverse. Tout ce cinéma autour de sa poitrine était justement présent pour masquer sa véritable gêne, son vrai malaise. Pour ne pas s'avouer la vérité une fois de plus. Sa poitrine était ridiculement petite et mince. En réalisant au cours de sa croissance, que ses attributs féminins, en plus de sa propre taille, refusaient tous de grandir, cela avait donné naissance à un assez gros complexe. C'est en voyant en plus à l'époque, toutes ses camarades de classe, se ramener en cours avec leur gros potentiels de guerre, que son malaise était devenu une réalité pour elle. De temps en temps, Yami rêvait d'avoir une autre poitrine. Pas nécessairement pour séduire les hommes, mais juste pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau, pour se sentir juste un peu moins... Mal ?  
Se résignant finalement à découvrir ce qui n'existait pas tant que ça comme une gêne, elle s'abandonna à les regarder quelques instants au travers de ce petit espace. Mais c'était toujours aussi gênant pour elle, encore plus que d'avoir dû jouer la comédie à vrai dire. Et cela l'avait justement incité à tenter de compresser ses seins avec ses mains, histoire de leur donner un peu plus de volume, mais c'était peine perdu.

 _\- Mais grossissez ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez de prendre du volume ainsi ?_ Demandait nerveusement Yami, avant de finalement abandonner tout espoir et de se laisser retomber en arrière sur son lit, les deux bras étendus sur les côtés. _Ahhhh, c'est bon j'abandonne complètement. Ils ne grossiront plus jamais, c'est finis._

Mais sa taille corporelle ainsi que mammaire n'était pas la seule raison de son malheur, de ce malaise que la demoiselle ressentait depuis longtemps. L'autre cause se trouvait là, juste au dessus de sa tête et semblant la narguer tous les jours depuis sa naissance. Remuant comme pour lui rappeler sa présence, ces oreilles de chat sur sa tête, étaient la preuve que Yami était infectée par ce fameux virus du chat, et que cela remontait à sa naissance. Ici reposait véritablement l'essence même du fardeau de son existence.

 _\- Vous n'allez jamais partir vous autres, pas vrai ?_ Questionnait-elle encore, en espérant secrètement obtenir une réponse, sans réellement y croire elle-même. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la demoiselle ne croyait plus aux contes de fées ainsi qu'aux miracles.

L'heure de se reposer était largement passé et il était grand temps de se lever pour elle. Yami, mettant tous ses soucis dans un coin de sa tête, se décida finalement à se redresser totalement pour enfin sortir de son lit. Changer de vêtement était totalement inutile, et puis elle n'en avait pas encore la force. Baillant encore dans le vent pour faire comprendre cet état de fatigue qui était le sien.  
La chambre de Yami était assez petite, à la limite d'être confinée, étouffante. Mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème au fond, se sentant bien entre ces quatre murs. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude ni même le désir, d'accrocher le moindre poster à ses murs, les laissant vierge de toute décoration et assez fade, ne montrant pas beaucoup de vie. Ses volets n'étaient que très rarement ouvert, ayant encore du mal avec cet éclat lumineux venant du jour. De ce fait, elle s'enfermait souvent sous ses draps, comme pour se réfugier, tel un petit chat. Son lit se trouvait juste en dessous de sa fenêtre, tout deux parallèles à la porte d'entrée. Et juste en face de celle-ci, au fond de son outil de sommeil, se trouvait son armoire où elle rangeait l'essentiel de ses vêtements. Elle aimait cette petite organisation, ce petit lieu intime qui n'était autre que le sien, son monde à elle. Alors que Yami était encore debout, juste devant elle se trouvait un bureau où reposait son cher ordinateur portable, encore éteint pour le moment, avec cette petite lampe qu'elle allumait à tout moment de la journée quand elle consultait son cher allié numérique.

 _\- Bon, c'est pas l'tout mais j'ai soif... J'prendrais bien un peu de lait au frigo avant de commencer la journée !_ Affirmait la demoiselle en commençant à étirer son corps en tirant son bras vers le haut, c'était un genre d'exercice matinal ne demandant pas énormément d'effort.

Finalement décidée à quitter son refuge pour seulement quelques minutes, Yami s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir dans un geste assez machinale. Au fond ce n'était qu'une porte qu'elle avait ouverte et franchis un bon million de fois, et rien de bien particulier ne changeait cette journée des autres. En arrivant dans le couloir menant directement à sa chambre ainsi qu'à d'autres pièces de la maison, la demoiselle s'étonna de n'entendre aucun bruit, pas le moindre mot émis dans toute la maison. Jusqu'à finalement entendre l'eau de la douche commencer à couler dans la salle de bain. Son étonnement ne tarda pas à se faire remplacer une certaine déception. Après tout, à une heure pareille, seule une personne était capable de se doucher, une seule dans cette maison, autre qu'elle-même. Elle laissa se manifester son sentiment non seulement au travers de son regard, mais aussi dans un souffle qu'elle avait relâché sans la moindre retenue.  
Ses pas la menèrent finalement dans la cuisine, connaissant le chemin par cœur et ne prêtant même plus attention au mobilier, qui depuis des années n'avait pas changé. Tout était morose ici, seule sa chambre était un coin acceptable de leur maison aux yeux de la demoiselle. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'ouvrir le frigo d'un blanc immaculé, afin d'en sortir cette fameuse bouteille de lait... De soja. Récemment, la mère de Yami en la voyant boire une quantité aussi infernale de lait, avait songé à lui fournir une autre sorte de contentement, et son choix s'était posé sur ce genre de chose. La jeune fille était loin de détester cela, mais à chaque fois que cette substance arrivait jusqu'à ses lèvres, une sorte de sensation d'insatisfaction s'emparait d'elle. C'est pour cette raison, que cette bouteille à la main, le regard posé dessus, elle s'adressa à celle-ci avec toute sa frustration.

 _\- Tu sais quoi, saleté de lait de soja ?! Jamais tu ne remplaceras mon vrai lait pour moi, tu es peut-être vraiment bon, mais tu ne vaux rien comparé à mon p'tit chéri._ Affirmait Yami avant d'émettre un silence de quelques secondes, montrant qu'elle attendait une réponse. _Hm... ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes silencieux comme ça, je t'aurais vexé peut-être ? Je m'en fiche complètement, t'es vraiment nul... !_ Continuait de s'écrier la demoiselle, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouteille et de l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgée. A l'expression de son visage en s'arrêtant, et cette langue sortie de sa bouche, l'on pouvait facilement comprendre que ce n'était pas à son goût. _Berk! Dire que je vais me contenter de boire ça désormais, j'ai vraiment pas de chance._

Prise d'un sentiment de mélancolie tout à coup, Yami se tourna alors vers l'autre bout de la cuisine. Ici, elle était encore derrière le comptoir, où les repas du midi et du soir étaient préparés, ainsi que les petits déjeuners de temps en temps. De l'autre côté cependant, se trouvait cette pièce qui à ses yeux, était synonyme d'un bonheur qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver avec sa famille. Cette table au milieu de la pièce, ronde pour que personne ne se sente supérieur aux autres, comme son père avait autrefois l'habitude de le dire. Il avait l'impression que leur famille était semblable à ces fameux chevaliers de la table ronde, et cette comparaison était devenue le vrai bonheur de la demoiselle. Mais en voyant cette pièce si grande, vide aujourd'hui, si silencieuse et absente de toute vie, elle se sentait vraiment, vraiment mal. Serrant cette bouteille de lait entre ses mains, Yami n'était plus capable d'en supporter d'avantage et opta pour une fuite vers cet éternel refuge qu'était sa chambre.  
C'est durant son retour dans son petit royaume, qu'elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre que l'eau de la douche avait cessé de s'écouler. Yami souffla une nouvelle fois de la même manière que toute à l'heure, encore embêtée à l'idée que cette personne reste toute seule à ses côtés et qu'elle en profite. Mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre, et s'enferma finalement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte de manière significative. Toujours dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle posa tout d'abord sa bouteille de lait sur le bureau, avant de s'emparer de sa couette avec laquelle elle se recouvrit toute entière, excepté son visage. Sortant ses mains en passant par les ouvertures, elle alla chercher son ordinateur portable, pour le poser tout doucement sur son bureau également, l'allumer et prendre place sur son fauteuil. En un sens, Yami était une sorte de geek qui passait son temps à naviguer sur internet. Mais son activité préféré quand elle était sur cette plate-forme virtuelle, était d'aller visionner des vidéos. Celle de gymnastique, et plus particulièrement de saut à la perche étaient ses favorites. Elle aimait voir ces femmes, ces hommes, ces athlètes, se dépasser toujours plus, franchir ces multiples limites imposées par leur corps, pour donner le meilleur d'eux-même. Yami était passionnée par ce sport depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son rêve aurait été de pouvoir en pratiquer. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur elle aussi, être libre de s'envoler en laissant son corps la porter vers le haut. Se dépasser, ne plus avoir de limite et oublier quelques temps cette maladie qui était la sienne, seulement...

 _\- Encore en train de fantasmer sur un rêve inaccessible ?_ Avait demandé cette femme aux cheveux bleu avec un grand sourire, venant d'ouvrir la porte pour se présenter à la jeune fille.  
 _\- Fiche-moi la paix, maman. Je fais ce que je veux, et puis c'est pas tes oignons !_ Répondit Yami de la manière la plus ferme possible à sa mère.  
 _\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, certes. Toutefois, je trouve cela vraiment triste que tu t'enfermes dans un rêve que tu ne pourras jamais toucher de tes doigts. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que la vie passe, et que tu restes accrochée à une illusion ?_ Avait une nouvelle fois demandé la jeune femme à son enfant.  
 _\- Je t'ai demandé de me foutre la paix, tu es sourde ou quoi.. ?_ Répliqua encore la demoiselle en compressant finalement son visage dans sa couverture pour se cacher, pour dissimuler sa peine que sa mère ai touché un point sensible.

A la porte, cette femme qui n'était autre que la mère de Yami s'appelait Taya. Elle était l'exacte contraire de sa fille. Alors que celle-ci était renfermée sur elle-même, à toujours ressentir un complexe par rapport à quelques détails, la maman de son côté assumait parfaitement son corps ainsi que ses formes. Elle était âgée de seulement 39 ans, mais parvenait encore à faire fantasmer bien des hommes autour d'elle. Nullement ignorante à ce sujet, elle s'en amusait même, trouvant cela flatteur de se savoir autant désirée. Taya avait comme sa fille, des cheveux bleu, légèrement plus foncés cependant. Alors qu'ici, ils étaient encore mouillés et recouvert d'une serviette, (et qu'une autre entourait bien également sa silhouette à la suite de sa douche) ils entouraient normalement l'ensemble de son visage et s'arrêtaient quelques centimètres en dessous de sa nuque, sous une belle queue de cheval. Ses yeux jaunes sortant assez de l'ordinaire et avec son sourire, étaient ses armes de séduction les plus fatales. Elle était comme une démone, consciente et assumant parfaitement son pouvoir. Beaucoup plus grande que son enfant, sa taille devait atteindre les 1m70, tandis que sur son corps se dessinaient des formes parfaites ainsi qu'une poitrine généreuse et harmonieuse, pouvant faire frémir n'importe quel homme, ou même femme.  
Elle esquissa d'ailleurs un sourire devant la réaction de son enfant et se détacha finalement cette serviette protégeant la vue de son corps pour aller contre sa petite fille et lui tirer les oreilles délicatement. Taya était ainsi, s'emparant d'un rien pour s'amuser avec et voir la vie du bon côté.

 _\- Mais dis-moi d'ailleurs, petit ange, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas encore complexé sur tes seins toute à l'heure avant que je ne prenne ma douche ?_ Demandait sans aucune gêne la jeune femme.  
 _\- Quoi ? Parce que tu m'as espionné en plus de cela ?! Non mais quelle genre de mère est-ce que tu es au juste, une voyeuse peut-être ?!_ Répliquait Yami en se détachant de sa couverture pour repousser sa mère, ne ressentant aucune gêne de la voir nue. Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois de Taya s'affichait de cette manière, et sûrement pas la dernière.  
 _\- Je surveille juste que tout se passe bien pour toi. Après tout, tu es tellement seule ici, dans ta chambre et dans ce noir éternel. Il y a des fois où je me fais vraiment du soucis pour toi, Yami._ Affirmait Taya sans émettre cette fois le moindre petit sourire, elle était sérieuse.  
 _\- Arrête de me mentir en me racontant n'importe quoi ! Si je suis malheureuse, c'est à cause de ces oreilles, c'est à cause de cette maladie qui me prive de tous les plaisirs qu'offrent la vie. Mais c'est aussi et surtout à cause de vous, à toujours me priver de tout ce que j'aime, par crainte que je me casse quelque chose parce que je suis trop fragile, trop faible. Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un morceau de porcelaine à vos yeux ?!_ Rétorquait finalement sans la moindre retenue Yami. Elle était vraiment énervée envers sa mère, envers sa propre condition, mais aussi et surtout envers ces oreilles de chat et cette maladie qu'elle gardait depuis sa naissance.

Ne supportant pas une seconde de plus cet état de colère dans lequel elle venait de plonger sans retenue, Yami une toute nouvelle fois, se débarrassa simplement de sa couette en la jetant par terre et attrapa cette veste en cuir accrochée à son dossier pour l'enfiler. Elle poussa alors sa mère pour se dégager le passage, enfila ses chaussures à l'entrée sans attendre la permission de sa mère et s'échappa par la porte principale, claquant derrière elle pour faire comprendre toute cette colère qui l'habitait en cet instant.  
Une fois dehors, loin des regards indiscrets et où elle était libre de souffler, elle s'accorda une petite pause en s'adossant contre cette même porte. Avant de finalement se rendre compte que le soleil aujourd'hui était vraiment tapant et intense. Elle dû durant quelques secondes, se cacher les yeux avec ses mains, ses iris n'y étant que très peu habitués depuis quelques fois son regard apte à affronter cette boule de feu, elle fouilla dans la poche de son manteau, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Elle savait exactement qui elle devrait joindre, qui elle avait besoin plus que tout de voir. En voyant l'heure qu'il était, la demoiselle se donna la permission de le joindre, se disant qu'il était sûrement libre. Déterminée comme jamais et mourant d'une envie de le voir plus que toute autre chose, elle composa son numéro et attendit patiemment. Chaque sonnerie était comme une mini-torture, car sans sa présence, elle n'aurait nulle envie d'aller marcher dehors, toute seule et devrait alors regagner sa maison et se confronter à sa démone de mère. Mais finalement, il décrocha, pour son plus grand bonheur.

 _\- Allô, Yami ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Avait demandé une voix très douce à l'autre bout de téléphone.  
 _\- Ouf je suis sauvée... ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas me répondre. Ne me refais plus jamais une telle peur, d'accord ? Bon, est-ce qu'après les cours, tu es libre pour qu'on puisse se voir ?_  
 _\- Après les cours ? Hm... Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu me raconteras ce qui ne va pas dans une heure ? Il ne me reste plus qu'un cours avant la fin de la journée, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre à l'entrée du lycée, d'accord ?_  
 _\- Marché conclu ! A dans une heure dans ce cas, Saru. Et merci beaucoup !_  
 _\- C'est parfaitement naturel, Yami. Tu es mon amie et c'est normal que je t'accorde un peu de temps quelques fois._

Raccrochant le téléphone pour se mettre en route vers le lycée, cette conversation avait finalement redonné le sourire à Yami. Saru était après tout le seul au monde à pouvoir rendre heureuse la jeune demoiselle. Nombreux étaient ceux à se méprendre à leur sujet et les penser en couple et amoureux, mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient juste amis, se sentant très proche l'un de l'autre et heureux de passer du temps ensemble. Yami avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, de sentir sa présence et ses mots la rassurer, la réconforter. Elle ignorait comment il lui était possible de la toucher autant, plus qu'une autre personne, mais il était le seul à en être capable. Il lui était vraiment très dur de passer du temps sans lui.  
Sur la route vers sa destination finale, Yami était souriante, soulagée que sa journée puisse finalement se passer aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et loin de sa mère. Le monde autour d'elle se retournaient à son passage, curieux de voir un être doté d'oreilles de chat, être heureux. En temps normal, ces gens étaient persécutés, nullement sujet à un quelconque bonheur et c'était justement de cette manière que Saru ainsi qu'elle-même s'étaient rencontrés. A cette époque, Yami était encore scolarisée dans la même école que le jeune homme, et étudiaient dans la même classe ensemble. A cause de ses oreilles et comme bon nombre de ces enfants malades, la pauvre demoiselle était persécutée, victime de moquerie à longueur de temps. Les élèves lui avaient même donné un surnom, « La miaou de service » Normalement ce genre de terme était mignon à entendre, mais pas quand il était connoté de cette manière. C'était juste blessant pour elle, voire même humiliant et souvent, elle se cachait dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer. Elle détestait avoir à révéler ses vrais sentiments devant ces gens, devant ces monstres qui déchiraient son cœur jour après jour. Mais un jour, il est arrivé vers elle en entrant dans ces mêmes toilettes, ne se souciant en aucun cas du regard des autres. Il lui avait simplement proposé un mouchoir avec un sourire, se tendant vers elle avec toute la sincérité du monde. Yami qui était normalement quelqu'un de très renfermée, de très secrète, avait tout de suite été séduite par son sourire, par son regard plein de charme. Il était vraiment beau, Saru. Après tout, il était dans tout ce lycée, le second élève le plus populaire en beauté. Ce qui rendait la concurrence pour obtenir son cœur, vraiment intense.  
Plus tard, Saru ainsi que Yami commencèrent à traîner de plus en plus ensemble, partageant même le moment des repas l'un avec l'autre. Elle aimait rester avec lui, échanger sur un nombre incroyable de sujet et progressivement, elle était parvenue à lui parler de sa maladie. Il ne s'était pas moquée d'elle, l'avait simplement écouté parler pendant des heures, sans l'interrompre et à la fin, l'avait même prise dans ses bras quand elle s'était mise à pleurer, craquant sous toute cette pression sociale que Yami ressentait. Elle était surprise, mais cependant heureuse, qu'une personne lui prête une telle attention, sans pour autant se moquer d'elle. Lui était sincère, elle le sentait. Mais les choses n'étaient pas restés longtemps ainsi...  
La concurrence étant ce qu'elle était, des filles en quête du cœur de Saru, ne tardèrent pas à s'en prendre d'avantage à Yami. Jour après jour, elle était victime d'encore plus de brimades. La jeune fille ne pouvait rien dire à son ami, car elle était menacée d'être encore plus maltraitée dans le cas contraire. Donc elle se contentait de garder le sourire, de rester aussi proche de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle ne puisse plus en supporter d'avantage et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui... Saru, bien fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas tardé à remarquer le problème et avait attendu d'être seul avec elle à la fin des cours pour l'interroger sur son comportement. Elle n'avait pas réussi à garder le secret bien longtemps, et s'était retrouvée une nouvelle fois en larmes dans ses bras, ses bras si sécurisant qu'elle aimait tant. Mais elle avait peur, vraiment peur d'être encore victime de tous ces maux et de devoir encore se passer de sa présence. Alors, ils trouvèrent un arrangement ensemble. Yami allait quitter l'école et continuer ses cours à domicile. Mais ils resteraient en contact dans le secret, dans le privé et ainsi, plus aucune persécution scolaire ne toucherait la jeune fille. Même si elle vivait mieux cette situation, la jeune fille avait finis par se renfermer encore plus sur elle-même. Sans le voir au quotidien, elle aurait finis par devenir folle, perdre complètement la tête. En un sens, il était vraiment son sauveur, son porteur de lumière.

Le chemin pour rejoindre le lycée n'était pas bien compliqué, ses pieds la guidaient sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, encore bercée par ses souvenirs la liant à Saru. Elle espérait de tout cœur en créer des milliers d'autres à ses côtés, rester toujours à ses côtés, son seul et unique ami. Et finalement, sous un beau ciel de printemps, elle arriva au bout d'une bonne heure de marche jusqu'à l'école en question. Cet établissement qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, mais aussi d'excellents, comme sa rencontre avec son ami. Elle était partagée entre le dégoût et l'amour envers cet endroit. Elle espérait juste de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas trop tarder à la rejoindre. Pour l'attendre, Yami se plaça simplement contre le muret à gauche du grand portail, avant d'entendre la sonnerie, annonçant la fin des cours. Elle était réellement une maîtresse dans l'art de la ponctualité, et s'en félicitait même parfois.  
Progressivement, elle vit nombre d'élèves sortir de l'école en passant par ce même portail. Des visages familiers pour la plupart, d'autres complètement inconnus, mais aussi et surtout, des visages dont elle voulait se cacher, qu'elle détestait de tout son cœur pour le traitement qu'elle avait subis de leur part. Mais finalement, celui tant attendu se montra, ce grand homme aux longs cheveux bleu clair et au visage tellement doux et sublime. Il était un ravissement pour les yeux, et les siens d'ailleurs étaient tels des rubis dans lesquels Yami aimait volontiers se perdre. En la voyant en train d'attendre contre son muret, Saru se présenta à elle en lui adressant simplement un sourire, que Yami n'hésita pas à lui rendre à sa manière, c'est à dire avec une certaine fierté non-dissimulée.

 _\- Oh, bonjour Yami. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre ?_  
 _\- Tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Je suis arrivée au moment même de la sonnerie, j'suis pas trop forte sérieusement ?_ Demanda de manière rhétorique la demoiselle en adressant un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur.

* * *

 **Voila la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et oui... je viens d'apprendre que Yami et Saru seraient frère et soeur, mais on va faire comme si de rien n'était, d'accord? Ou alors peut-être que... La suite au prochain chapitre ~.^**  
 **Une petite review peut-être? Ça fait toujours plaisir ~**


	2. J'ai besoin de ton soutien

**Je suis fier de vous présenter le second chapitre de cette nouvelle sériiiiiie \o/ Je me sens vraiment inspiré pour cette histoire, bien que je pense qu'elle ne durera pas plus de cinq chapitres...? On verra bien avec le temps de toute façon, ainsi que mon inspiration.  
Ici, un nouveau personnage entre en scène en la personne de Saru, meilleur ami de Yami avec qui, elle s'apprête à vivre une fin de journée plutôt mouvementée ainsi qu'une étrange révélation... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à tous ! ~.^  
Encore une fois, tous les personnages de cette fanfiction, Saru, Yami ainsi que Taya, ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété et reviennent à leur créateur respectif !**

* * *

 _-_ _Toujours ton entrain naturel, hein ? Tant mieux, j'aime te voir de bonne humeur, Yami. Ça me réchauffe le cœur après cette journée difficile._ Avait affirmé le jeune homme avant de simplement venir lui caresser les cheveux d'une seule main, la décoiffant d'avantage, sans que cela ne la gêne pour autant. Au contraire même, lui tirant un brin de rouge aux joues, adorant que cet homme la touche, mais surtout la prenne dans ses bras.

Il était toujours animé d'un ravissant sourire, comme la belle lumière du jour au petit matin. En plus d'être un homme incroyablement beau, élégant et d'un charme fou, il avait toujours eu cette gentillesse naturelle à l'égard de son prochain. C'était pour tout cela que Yami estimait énormément Saru, son seul et unique ami en ce monde et sûrement son meilleur ami. Si elle connaissait aujourd'hui la signification de ce mot, c'était entièrement grâce à lui. Sa fidélité, sa sincérité ainsi que sa gentillesse l'avait progressivement aidé à croire en ce monde, mais aussi et surtout à croire en elle malgré ce mal qui la rongeait. Il était son espoir, cet éclat lumineux la guidant à travers l'obscurité.  
Toutefois, même si Saru était effectivement en train de s'adresser à la demoiselle juste en face, d'autres filles sortant de l'école, attiraient son attention. Ce n'était aucunement un signe d'amour quelconque envers toutes ces femmes, seulement que celles-ci le saluaient chaleureusement en espérant bien entendu, le revoir dès le lendemain. Le jeune homme leur répondait toujours avec ce sourire sincère et optimiste. Bien que c'était une part de son ami que Yami aimait réellement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de jalousie en le voyant prêter attention à d'autres filles. Plus particulièrement, à toutes ces garces qui autrefois lui avaient fais vivre un véritable Enfer dans son ancien lycée Apparemment les choses étaient toujours les mêmes dans cette école. Les filles étaient toujours en train de courir après Saru, espérant qu'il fasse son choix et pose son dévolu sur une d'entre elle. Secrètement, Yami espérait que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, mais sans pour autant souhaiter être cette heureuse élue. Au fond, la jeune fille n'en savait strictement rien, ne connaissait rien au sentiment de l'amour... Était-elle réellement sincère dans ses sentiments envers Saru ? Le considérait-elle au fond comme son ami, ou bien d'avantage... ? Ces questions, la demoiselle préférait les ranger dans un coin bien isolé de son cœur, et attendre que toutes les filles de l'établissement soient suffisamment loin pour leur tirer méchamment la langue. En voyant ce geste plutôt vulgaire de la part de son amie, Saru exprima cette petite gêne si caractéristique de lui quand il n'osait pas avouer son mécontentement.

 _\- Eh bien, Yami. Est-ce que c'est une façon bien polie de s'adresser aux gens que de leur tirer la langue quand ils ont le dos tourné ? Je suis sûre que tu vaux bien plus que cela.  
\- __Je sais bien, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas toutes ces pestes qui te courent après juste parce que tu le numéro deux de l'école. Elles ne te connaissent pas tel que moi je te connais._ Répondit-elle dans une petite moue toute gênée, avant de se souvenir des paroles de Saru quelques instants plus tôt et d'afficher une mine inquiète à l'égard de ce dernier. _Oh mais j'y pense, tu m'as parlé d'une mauvaise journée... ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_  
 _-_ _Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien d'important, te tracasse pas pour moi._ Tentait d'affirmer faussement Saru en remuant tout doucement sa main dans le vent, essayant de dissuader son amie d'insister. _  
-_ _Hmmm... ? Est-ce que par hasard tu essaierais de me cacher quelque chose ?_ Répliqua aussitôt la demoiselle en se rapprochant légèrement de son ami, le regardant avec son air accusateur en posant de manière significative, ses deux mains sur ses hanches.  
 _\- Mais non, je n'ai rien à cacher. Tu le sais bien que je te dis vraiment tout de tout, Yami._  
 _\- Tu peux me le promettre ? J'aimerais vraiment me sentir rassurée par rapport à cela.  
\- __Je te promets que je me porte pour le mieux, Yami._ Affirmait maintenant le jeune Saru en ayant complètement abandonné son vêtement de fausse gêne, pour révéler un regard beaucoup plus sérieux en fixant son amie Yami droit dans les yeux.  
 _\- D'a... D'accord... Je te crois dans ce cas..._ Répondit-elle une fois de plus à son affirmation, rougissant cette fois bien d'avantage que précédemment. Elle avait toujours été très sensible au regard sérieux de son ami, car il était à ses yeux d'un charisme sans égal et cela ne faisait que renforcer cette sorte d'aura tout autour de lui.  
 _-_ _Que dirais-tu d'une petite balade ensemble ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes._ Suggéra gentiment Saru tout en récupérant son sourire bienveillant tout à coup et comme si de rien n'était.

Sans forcement lui offrir une réponse orale, Yami acquiesça à sa demande en hochant le visage de haut en bas. C'était toujours sa manière de s'adresser à son ami quand ses mots se perdaient entre ses lèvres. Il était vraiment le seul à lui provoquer cet effet, à lui couper la parole avant même qu'elle n'ai commencé à parler. Ses yeux n'étaient même remontés vers les siens, n'osant plus se confronter à ce regard si intense, affronter une nouvelle fois cette décharge électrique qu'elle avait ressentis.

Sans émettre le moindre mot, l'un comme l'autre, ils se mirent en route en marchant en direction du centre ville. Yami n'opposait aucune objection, car après tout, tant qu'elle était aux côtés de Saru, peu importe le lieu de leur destination, pourvu qu'ils demeurent encore ensemble. Même si elle se sentait encore gênée, voire même intimidée par une telle prestance, une telle présence de la part de cet homme, Yami ressentait encore et toujours ce même bonheur. Cette allégresse qu'aucune autre personne n'était capable de lui offrir en ce monde. Juste, ce bonheur présent dans son cœur. La demoiselle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, pour se permettre de sourire.  
Cependant, durant leur petite balade silencieuse, et ce même si c'était une habitude éternelle de son meilleur ami, même avant qu'ils ne se connaissent, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il portait une nouvelle fois, autour de son crane, ce même bandana noir dont il ne se détachait jamais. La vision de cet accessoire sur sa tête était toujours pour la demoiselle, synonyme d'un grand malaise. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises par le passé, tenté de lui demander la raison d'une telle chose autour de sa tête. Mais elle était prise à chaque fois d'un sentiment de peur, une crainte de violer son espace intime en le questionnant sur cela. Cependant, un beau jour au milieu d'un repas qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, elle s'était laissée aller à lui demander en souriant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à le voir afficher une telle mine, il était énervé et c'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Dans cet état, Saru était littéralement effrayant, un véritable animal habité par un sentiment de colère, et aucune autre émotion. Il lui avait demandé en la regardant dans les yeux, terrorisant par la même occasion la pauvre Yami, de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet de son bandana. De la même façon que toute à l'heure, elle avait simplement acquiescé gentiment du visage et la conversation reprit simplement son cours normal, autour d'un sourire qui sonnait comme gênant.  
Saru étrangement, semblait avoir oublié cet événement, comme habité par une seconde personnalité lors de ces instants, mais Yami était incapable d'occulter ce regard qui lui avait lancé à ce moment-là. Elle, qui était habitué à son meilleur ami gentil, adorable et sincère dans chacune de ses paroles, avait vu ce jour-là ce côté obscur de sa personnalité et elle espérait de tout cœur, ne plus jamais y être confronté. Pour cette raison, et seulement pour celle-ci, elle n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet, afin de conserver la pureté de son Saru.

Se contentant simplement de suivre les pas de son ami sans un mot, Yami avait assez facilement remarqué que ce dernier était passé par toutes les petites rues qu'ils s'amusaient autrefois à emprunter ensemble. Cela leur donnant à chaque fois, un sentiment d'intimité et de secret commun. D'être seuls dans ce genre de petite ruelle, dans une confiance et une tranquillité absolue. Leur petit truc à chaque fois qu'ils en trouvaient une, étaient de se regarder en clignant chacun d'un œil et de se serrer le petit doigt, pour se promettre que ce tout nouveau petit chemin, resterait comme tous les autres, leur secret rien qu'à eux. Yami aimait profondément cette petite complicité qu'ils avaient développé avec le temps, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de parler, se parlant à demi-mot et pourtant mieux que si la phrase avait été trop longue et bridée de mots inutile. A ses côtés, elle découvrait simplement le langage de l'amitié.  
Une nouvelle fois d'ailleurs, Saru n'avait eu aucun besoin de parler, d'émettre le moindre mot pour que son amie comprenne ses intentions, ce qu'il ressentait au fond. Cette façon si caractéristique d'emprunter chaque chemins, tous les petit passages qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble. C'était une façon intime de lui signifier que malgré ce blanc en train de s'installer, leur lien et leur attachement était toujours intact, qu'il avait grand besoin de son aide pour converser de nouveau avec elle. Ce n'était une croyance, ni même une conviction de sa part, mais bien une connaissance, un savoir qu'elle avait appris à comprendre avec le temps. Seulement, la demoiselle se demandait sincèrement si elle était capable d'une telle prouesse. Alors que la gêne augmentait de seconde en seconde, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés dans le centre ville, Yami savait qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour se décider. Mais cet ami, il n'était pas question de risquer de le perdre pour une raison aussi futile qu'un manque de courage, qu'une histoire de gêne. Il était bien trop précieux à ses yeux. Gonflant ses poumons d'oxygène, et s'armant de force, Yami se décida finalement et exprima le tout premier mot depuis le début de leur marche.

 _-_ _Euh.. Saru, est-ce que... -  
\- Arrêtes, arrêtes ça ou j'appelle papa et maman !_ Avait soudainement hurlé une jeune fille, cassant Yami dans sa phrase pour attirer le duo vers l'origine de ce cri.

A une fenêtre au troisième étage d'un grand immeuble à la sortie de cette dernière ruelle où le duo s'était engagé, se trouvait suspendu un tout petit chaton aux poils blancs, avec quelques rayures oranges sur toute la longueur de son corps. Cet animal était tenu par la main d'un petit garçon, sur le visage duquel l'on pouvait voir un grand sourire sadique affiché. Il ne prêtait d'ailleurs même pas attention au chat qu'il menaçait de mort, trop occupé sans doute à repousser la jeune fille dans son dos, qui tentait sûrement d'empêcher ce garçon de commettre un geste atroce.

 _-_ _Est-ce que ce garçon menace de tuer ce pauvre chat ?_ Demandait calmement Saru en observant toute la scène se dérouler juste sous leur yeux.

Une montée soudaine de colère s'emparait du cœur de Yami alors qu'elle fixait cette fenêtre et cet animal des yeux. Ses poings étaient serrés, son regard n'exprimait plus qu'une sombre haine envers cet enfant. Mais plus particulièrement, envers toutes les personnes lui ayant fais subir des brimades à cause de sa particularité, de sa maladie dont elle n'était pas responsable. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi cet enfant agissait de la sorte avec cette vie innocente. Sûrement au fond qu'il était lui aussi, comme tant d'autres, persuadé que la cause réelle du problème venait réellement de tous ces félins. La jeune fille était perplexe par rapport à cette question, ne préférant pas l'aborder et avec le temps, elle avait développé une crainte vis-à-vis des chats en particulier. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ces animaux, bien que ces oreilles l'en rapprochait plus que tout. Mais c'était justement ce rapprochement qui avait crée ce sentiment de recul, ce besoin de distance avec cette race.  
Toutefois, ici, ce chaton n'était clairement responsable de rien, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un acte de cruauté. Comme elle en avait subis tellement de fois durant sa période de scolarité. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de laisser une chose pareille arriver, c'était plus fort qu'elle. N'écoutant que sa raison, la demoiselle piqua un sprint en occultant complètement son ami de son esprit. Seul cet animal et son objectif de le sauver d'une mort certaine existaient désormais et pour le moment. Sa cible allait être très simple à atteindre, cet arbre planté dans le sol et juste devant cet immeuble. Une fois à seulement quelques centimètres de ce végétal, Yami élança son pied droit en premier et se laissa grimper comme un véritable animal sur toute sa surface. Cela ne lui avait posé aucune difficulté, comme défiant les lois de la gravité de quelques secondes, avant de s'élancer dans le vide en tendant les bras. Elle avait calculé exactement le bon moment, car le garçon avait lâché cet animal, qui était tombé juste entre ses deux mains avec une grande délicatesse. Exécutant une roulade acrobatique dans les airs, la demoiselle se permit ainsi d'attérir sans le moindre dégât au sol, avec ce même chat dans ses bras et en pleine forme.

 _-_ _Si je m'attendais à une telle prouesse... On peut dire qu'elle est vraiment douée !_ Avait doucement souligné Saru, encore à distance de l'événement pour l'observer sans en manquer une miette. Il était vraiment très surprit de la performance de son amie, mais aussi ravie d'une telle bravoure de sa part pour sauver ce petit animal.

Toujours à la fenêtre du troisième étage, le frère mais surtout la petite-soeur en panique, avaient eux aussi été témoin de toute la scène. La peur avait laissé place à l'émerveillement, à la surprise surtout. Yami venait de faire preuve d'une démonstration de souplesse et de rapidité assez incroyable pour quelqu'un de son age, et elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Son seul but en l'instant, était la vie de cet animal, qui d'ailleurs vint gentiment la remercier en lui léchant le visage. Bien qu'appréciant le geste, sentant toute sa reconnaissance à travers celui-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de dégoût, voire même d'une légère peur. Mais elle était heureuse, et fière quelque part d'avoir pu sauver une vie aujourd'hui.  
La maîtresse de cet animal, en la personne de cette petite fille, ne tarda pas à descendre les escaliers de son immeuble pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussé et sortir de ce bâtiment en ouvrant brutalement la porte d'entrée, pour presque se jeter sur Yami. La demoiselle, dotée d'une longue chevelure châtain ainsi que de beaux yeux bleu, était vraiment plus jeune que sa sauveuse, et l'on pouvait voir toute cette admiration à son égard dans ses yeux. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait sauvé son petit animal de compagnie, mais aussi et surtout, pour cette démonstration de ses capacités qu'elle avait affiché devant la fenêtre sans la moindre gêne. En voyant cette petite enfant, la demoiselle se contenta de se tourner vers elle avec un petit sourire et de lui tendre son cher ami pour qu'elle le récupère, chose qu'elle fit aussitôt.

 _-_ _Voila ton animal, j'espère qu'il n'a rien de cassé.  
\- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. Vous avez été tout simplement formidable en sautant __aussi haut pour rattraper mon chat. Vous êtes ma sauveuse, sans vous ce petit aurait certainement trouvé la mort à cause de mon imbécile de frère !_ Avait insinué sans retenue la petite fille en regardant en coin vers la fenêtre de son étage, voyant que cet individu était toujours à celle-ci, espérant certainement entendre leur conversation.  
 _\- La prochaine fois que ton frère menace de tuer ton chat, menace-le à son tour de le jeter du haut du troisième étage, d'accord ?_ Proposait à moitié innocemment la demoiselle en s'abaissant au niveau du visage de la petite fille, afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille. _Je suis sûr que ça lui fera les dents, à ce parfait imbécile !  
\- __Ahaha, vous avez parfaitement raison, mademoiselle, je vais suivre votre conseil et comme ça, il arrêtera d'embêter mon animal !_ Répondit la petite fille en riant aux éclats aux conseils de sa nouvelle amie. Cependant, en remarquant sur le visage de la demoiselle quelque chose, elle s'arrêta soudainement de rire pour être plus observatrice. _Oh, mais tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est... ?_ Avait-elle demandé avant d'approcher très légèrement sa main du visage de Yami, afin simplement de toucher ses oreilles de chat. Ce geste avait bien évidemment choquée en premier lieu la demoiselle, qui s'attendait à une remarqua cinglante. Mais la seule réaction de son interlocutrice, fut ce sourire innocent. _Oh, mais mademoiselle vous êtes tellement mignonne avec vos oreilles de chat ! Elles vous vont vraiment bien. En un sens, vous aussi vous êtes un petit chat, comme_ _mon_ _petit_ _chaton._ Avait affirmé la demoiselle en présentant son animal.  
 _-_ _Je suis... Un petit chaton... ? Ah bon, c'est vrai ?_ Demandait en réponse Yami à la petite fille, exprimant un trouble certains d'avoir été ainsi complimenté pour ses oreilles.  
 _-_ _Oui, je suis parfaitement sincère. Vous êtes tout ce qui est de plus adorable avec ces oreilles, en plus d'être incroyable forte et courageuse. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fais pour sauver mon chat, merci beaucoup._ Affirmait une nouvelle fois cette enfant, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa sauveuse. Geste qui la troubla encore plus, l'incitant à se poser une main à cet endroit précis où ses lèvres étaient venus se poser, avant de voir que cette petite fille souriait encore plus de sa réaction. _Je dois vous laisser maintenant. J'espère qu'on se reverra une autre fois. Merci encore et passez une bonne fin de journée, mademoiselle._ Avait déclaré la demoiselle avant de se retirer simplement en s'en retournant à son appartement, s'inclinant par respect avant toute autre chose.

Saru de son côté, avait simplement attendu que la scène entre les deux filles se termine pour se donner la permission de s'approcher. Les deux mains dans les poches, le jeune homme avait toujours son beau sourire en regardant en direction de cette fenêtre où était retournée cette jeune fille innocente et si gentille. Quelque part, l'ami de Yami était amusé de voir sa camarade, être aussi confuse d'avoir été embrassé par une enfant, en signe de remerciement pour son geste.

 _-_ _Elle est vraiment très gentille cette petite. Mais elle a raison sur toute la ligne, tu sais ? Peu de gens tout comme toi, auraient été capable d'un tel geste de cou_ _rage_ _pour sauver un animal. Je connais ta peur des chats, et je sais que tu as dû puiser une force encore plus grande que la normale pour sauter ainsi et rattraper cette bête.  
\- __C'est juste que... Voir ainsi cet animal, être menacé si_ _in_ _justement, le voir traiter une vie comme une autre avec un tel mépris, une telle injustice, cela m'a rappelé beaucoup de choses._ Répondit Yami, comme pour témoigner encore une fois de son passé douloureux, en serrant les poings et exprimant toute sa rancœur. _Je ne pouvais juste pas laisser une chose pareille se produire sous mes yeux, c'était complètement au dessus de mes forces  
_

Sans qu'elle ne puisse à une telle chose de la part de son ami, ce dernier vint simplement déposer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser une nouvelle fois. Elle était toujours surprise de ce geste, comprenant à chaque fois son, ou plutôt ses sens mieux que quiconque. La plupart du temps, c'était pour lui signifier cet attachement si profond qu'il ressentait envers elle. Ou alors de temps en temps comme ici, c'était pour lui montrer qu'il était sincèrement fier d'elle.

 _-_ _Tu peux vraiment te sentir fière d'un tel geste d'héroïsme, Yami. Pour cette petite fille, tu es devenue une_ _héroïne_ _dont elle va sûrement suivre l'exemple à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais je vais te dire un petit secret._ Avait rajouté Saru avant de se rapprocher tout doucement de son oreille pour y murmurer quelques mots. _Moi aussi je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui et tout ce que tu feras à l'avenir._ Avant de reprendre une posture normale ainsi que son éternel sourire et de conclure avec cette phrase. _Ce n'est pas pour rien après tout que tu es une amie si chère à mon cœur, ma meilleure amie même j'ajouterais.  
_ _  
_Saleté de Saru, il avait toujours le chic pour la gêner mieux que tout le monde. Mais au fond, c'est vrai que très peu de monde aurait accompli un tel geste pour sauver un simple chat. C'était peut-être aux yeux du reste de ce monde injuste, un simple animal comme tant d'autre, mais à ceux de Yami, cet être comptait autant qu'un autre et avait tout à fait le droit de vivre sa vie pleinement, et de la manière la plus heureuse possible. Ces méchancetés que la demoiselle avait enduré durant tout ce temps, avait forgé son cœur, toute sa mentalité de manière à la rendre aussi tolérante que possible. Cependant, bien qu'elle était encore sous l'influence de ce sentiment si puissant qui inondait son cœur, elle trouva le moyen d'adresser une réponse murmurée à son ami.

 _\- Imbécile de Saru._

C'est bien plus tard seulement, que Yami ainsi que son éternel camarade, se permirent une pause durant leur marche. Ayant emprunté cette petite ruelle dérobée en plein centre ville, menant à ce petit parc qui était aussi devenu un de leurs lieux intime, comme tant d'autres. Ce qu'ils préféraient par dessus tout ici, se trouvait au beau milieu de ce parterre recouvert de vert, inondé par la vie et l'harmonie. Cet arbre, se situant comme au centre de tout, était comme un protecteur à leur yeux. Yami, hormis la compagnie de Saru, aimait vraiment plus que tout, se retrouver proche de cet être vivant planté à même la terre. Parfois, elle confiait quelques uns de ses tourments à son nouvel ami végétal, espérant secrètement une réponse de sa part, sans jamais qu'elle ne lui parvienne.  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas seule ici. La jeune fille s'était même permise de s'asseoir sur les genoux du garçon en posant sa tête sur son torse, sans que cela ne lui pose visiblement aucun problème. Il était même heureux d'une telle complicité entre eux deux et une chose que Yami ignorait certainement, était qu'elle était la seule et unique à avoir cette chance d'être aussi proche de lui, de le toucher de cette manière, de se coller contre lui. Saru n'était pas un grand amoureux du contact physique, bien que son cœur était d'une taille démesuré. Mais le contact avec les autres était devenu pour lui insupportable. Son amie était la seule avec qui cela passait sans qu'il ne ressente le moindre dégoût, parce que le cœur de celle-ci était pur, aussi gentil que le sien, mais aussi pour une raison plus obscure que le jeune homme se gardait de révéler...

 _-_ _Bon, si tu voulais me voir à la base, c'était pour me parler de quelque chose en particulier, non ?_ Demanda le jeune homme, introduisant un semblant de conversation en laissant son regard se poser sur son amie. Un sourire prévenant était tout de même visible sur son visage, à l'égard de Yami. _J'ai senti au ton de ta voix au téléphone que tout n'allait pas si bien que cela. Tu veux m'en parler peut-être ?  
\- __Au fond, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose d'en parler ?_ S'interrogeait à elle-même en plus de son ami, en regardant par terre avec toujours cette même mise défaitiste. Mais finalement, se laissant emporter par son sentiment, celui avec lequel elle s'était enfuit de sa maison, elle se redressa légèrement pour entre-ouvrir ses lèvres et laisser s'échapper un souffle d'ennui. _Tout cela me_ _soûle_ _complètement... Je ne supporte vraiment plus la présence de mes parents. Ils pensent bien faire en me protégeant du monde extérieur à cause de ma maladie, mais leur comportement est bien_ _plus_ _étouffant qu'autre chose pour moi. J'aimerais être libre de pouvoir faire ce que je veux, ne plus me soucier de mes problèmes de santé et pratiquer... Le saut à la perche, comme c'est mon rêve à la base.  
\- __Alors c'est pour cela que tu es dans un tel état, je comprends tout maintenant. Mais si je peux me permettre un petit commentaire, ton geste de toute à l'heure montre que tu possèdes des capacités innées pour le saut en tout genre. Je suis certains que tu ferais des merveilles en laissant ta passion s'exprimer à fond.  
\- Ouai bah justement, ces capacités me viennent de mon lien de parenté génétique avec les chats. C'est pour cela que je possède cette agilité, que je dors souvent et que je bois beaucoup de lait.. Ou alors c'est juste psychologique... ? _Tenta de se demander Yami, avant de se gratter frénétiquement la tête, ennuyée de ne pas comprendre le sens de tout ceci. _Ahhhhh ! Je ne comprends même plus mon comportement ! Mais bref, tout ça pour te dire que mes parents sont des gens qui n'écoutent pas. Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir, et ton compliment est vraiment touchant, mais eux s'en fichent complètement.  
\- __Mais au moins ils ne sont pas derrière toi pour surveiller à longueur de temps pour surveiller le moindre de tes petits agissements, de tes fréquentations et j'en passe..._ Alors qu'un sourire était présent sur ses lèvres jusque là, sans prévenir, celui-ci s'évapora pour laisser sa place à une mine bien plus sérieuse, voire même froide. Comme elle était de dos et contre son ami, Yami n'était pas capable de remarquer la différence. _Bien qu'au fond, je comprenne parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment.  
\- __Ah oui, qu'est-ce que je ressens dans ce cas pour toi ?  
\- Ce que tu ressens, c'est un étouffement empoisonné, une envie de t'envoler. De laisser parler ces dons, ces talents qui depuis toujours sommeillent en toi et n'attendent que d'être relâchés. Ce que tu souhaites en réalité, c'est vivre ta vie sans avoir le moindre handicap, sans tenir compte de ta maladie et exister comme une personne normale.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir tout ça, mettre les mots exactement aux bons endroits ? _Avait demandé en toute réponse Yami, en se retournant légèrement vers lui pour le regarder une grande surprise qu'il ai trouvé tous ces mots juste pour la comprendre.  
 _\- Oh, c'était s_ _û_ _rement un coup de chance, tu sais ? Rien de bien méchant... Et puis, faut aussi avouer que je te connais vraiment bien depuis le temps._ Répondit à son tour le jeune homme en passant une main derrière sa nuque, et retrouvant son sourire. Celui-ci cependant était bien plus gêné, comme si il était sur le point d'être découvert.  
 _-_ _Des fois j'aimerais vraiment être comme toi, et avoir une vie aussi chouette que la tienne._ Se contenta simplement de répondre Yami en récupérant sa place sur le torse de Saru, regardant vers le ciel avec un air pensif. _Être aussi doué pour la déduction des choses, être aussi beau, populaire et intelligent... Des fois je t'envie vraiment, Saru._ _  
-_ _Yami, il y a quelque chose à mon sujet que tu dois savoir._ Affirma doucement le jeune homme avec un ton et une voix réellement déterminée. Il leva ensuite sa main vers sa propre tête, tirant sur le nœud de son bandana, dans le seul et unique but de le tirer et de s'en débarrasser en le laissant tomber dans sa main.  
 _\- Quelque chose que je dois savoir sur toi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir sur toi que je ne sais pas dé...-_ Demanda sûrement la demoiselle en se retournant vers lui, intriguée par son affirmation. Elle avait été choquée de voir ce qui s'était présentée sous ses yeux, ne s'attendant non seulement pas du tout à ce que Saru retire enfin son bandana, mais aussi et surtout, ces deux choses cachées depuis tout ce temps sous le morceau de tissu. Dans un sourire sincère et droit, le jeune homme affichait deux oreilles de chat au dessus de sa tête. 

* * *

**Je suppose que beaucoup de monde s'attendait sûrement à cette révélation, mais bon. Je trouvais cela mignon qu'ils aient au final ce point commun. Et puis cela aura une grande influence sur la suite de l'histoire... P'tite review peut-être? ~.^**


	3. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

**Hey tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction avance plutôt vite, et j'en suis assez content :) Deux nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition au sein de cette histoire, en la personne du père de Yami ainsi que de son assistante ! Bonne lecture tout le monde**  
 **Tous les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif ~**

* * *

 _-_ _Maintenant tu connais la vérité à mon sujet, Yami._ Rajouta simplement le jeune homme en gardant toujours ce même sourire, et dans un ton extrêmement calme et serein.

Seuls les bruits de la nature donnaient encore un peu de vie à cette scène, un peu d'ambiance. Car aucun mot n'était en mesure de s'évader de la bouche de Yami, encore en état de choc après ce qu'elle venait de voir. En se retournant pour faire face à Saru, et constater ce qu'il comptait lui montrer, la jeune fille s'était attendue à quelque chose de moins gros. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son meilleur ami, Saru, était finalement lui aussi atteint par cette horreur.  
Dubitative, perdue dans ces millions de pensées se frayant toutes un passage sans la moindre pitié dans son esprit, la jeune fille aux oreilles de chat, approcha simplement sa main de celles de ce garçon. En un sens, en entrant en contact avec celles-ci, elle espérait les voir disparaître, ou même découvrir qu'elles n'étaient que factices. Seulement, au contact de ces choses qu'elle possédait pourtant elle-même, Yami n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'évidence et s'avouer la vérité. Ces protubérances sur la tête de son ami n'étaient pas de piètres imitations, elles étaient réelles. Exactement comme les siennes, la même sensation sous son doigt, ce n'était pas une tromperie de sa part. Cette vérité, explosant dans son cœur, cet éclat se brisant dans son être tout entier eut finalement raison d'elle. Tandis qu'une première larme coula de son œil, ne tardant pas à être suivie par d'autres compagnes qui s'écoulaient à grande vitesse. Saru était conscient du désordre qui devait avoir lieu au sein de l'être de son amie, et se sentait quelque part coupable d'en être le fautif.

 _-_ _Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité aussi longtemps.  
\- Espèce d'imbécile..._Tenta de murmurer Yami entre deux larmes, tout en cognant faiblement sur le torse de son ami, tout en y enfouissant sa tête pour cacher ses larmes. _Imbécile, imbécile... Gros imbécile. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es atteint par cette chose horrible toi aussi, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi... Est-ce que tu as choisis de me le cacher aussi longtemps, alors que je t'aurais compris comme tu l'as fais pour moi ?  
\- __Parce que je ne suis pas aussi courageux que tu peux le croire, Yami._ Affirmait sans la moindre hésitation Saru, tout en posant sa main sur la tête de son amie pour la garder toute contre son corps. Il comprenait vraiment son sentiment en l'instant, en s'en sentait profondément désolé.  
\- _Tu n'es pas aussi courageux que je ne le pense... ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes exactement ?!_ L'interrogea-t-elle en se redressant de nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux Des larmes s'écoulaient encore de ses yeux, tandis que son esprit était toujours empli de multiples questions son attention.  
 _-_ _Ces oreilles de chat que je porte comme toi depuis ma naissance, sont mon cauchemar._ Rétorqua-t-il finalement en regardant la demoiselle avec un air assez mélancolique, venant essuyer du bout de ses doigts, les quelques larmes s'écoulant encore de ses yeux. _Ce que tu ne sais pas à mon propos, c'est que je ne connaissais absolument rien de cette ville avant que tu ne me la fasses découvrir.. Ce que je veux te dire, Yami, c'est que même si toutes les filles m'ont nommé numéro 2 du classement des plus beaux garçons de toute l'école, il n'en reste que cela ne fait pas aussi longtemps que cela que je la fréquente, elle ainsi que cette ville.  
\- __Tu ne serais pas en train de m'avouer qu'avant de faire ma connaissance, tu étais exactement comme moi ?  
\- C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te dire, si. J'ai changé de villes à plusieurs reprises à cause de cette particularité que tu possèdes aussi. Contrairement à toi, personne n'est venu me tendre sa main pour me tirer des ténèbres dans lesquelles je me trouvais. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré me cacher, dissimuler la vérité au monde entier en voilant mes oreilles et commencer une nouvelle vie dans une toute nouvelle ville. Et c'est ici que je t'ai rencontré._

Une nouvelle fois encore, Yami n'avait pas laissé une seule note s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, de peur de couper son meilleur ami dans son explication et ses révélations. Elle apprenait des choses à son sujet à son sujet qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé possible et réelles. Depuis tout ce temps, la demoiselle voyait Saru depuis sa petite hauteur, et lui au dessus du plus grand monument imaginable. Il était comme un modèle à suivre à ses yeux. Et maintenant, ce dernier lui révélait qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, qu'il était exactement comme elle. Mais non, cette particularité ne changeait absolument rien à ses yeux, il était encore le même, la même personne aussi bonne, gentille et douce avec lui. Sans pour autant être encore capable d'émettre un sourire à son égard, la demoiselle se contenta seulement se poser sa tête sur son torse pour entendre son cœur battre. Son organe vitale battait vite, sûrement angoissé par sa réaction.

 _-_ _Ton cœur bat tellement vite, Saru. Tu as dû avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage pour m'avouer tout cela. C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours la même estime pour toi, rien n'a changé pour moi. Mais il y a tout de même une chose que je me demande encore.._ Déclara calmement Yami en relevant son visage en exprimant ce manque de compréhension qui l'habitait à la suite de cette révélation. _Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement, tu as décidé de m'en parler et de me dire la vérité ? Notre conversation était si exceptionnelle que cela à tes yeux ?  
\- __Notre conversation n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, elle est même banale comme un échange quotidien entre toi et moi. Non._ Marquant une pause à sa réponse, Saru posa simplement sa main sur la tête de son interlocutrice, pour lui donner en quelque sorte un début de réponse de cette manière. La demoiselle se sentait bien sûr troublée par son geste, attendant encore plus impatiemment la suite de sa phrase. _Ce qui est exceptionnel ici, c'est toi, Yami.  
\- __Moi, exceptionnelle... ?_ Rétorqua lentement la demoiselle, choquée et troublée par l'avis de Saru à son sujet. Le rouge ne pouvait que lui monter aux joues par de petites doses, qui amusèrent toutefois le jeune homme.  
 _-_ _Je connais peu de personnes qui auraient sauté ainsi pour rattraper cet animal en danger, et qui choisissent de porter les armes pour se battre contre leur peur des conséquences de sortir ainsi, sans prendre le soin de cacher leur oreilles de chat et s'exposer au monde entier comme cela. Tu montres par ton geste, Yami, que tu es comme tout le monde. Mieux encore, que tu es un exemple de courage.  
\- __Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça d'un coup, Saru ?_ Se demandait encore inlassablement Yami, tout en se cachant le visage une nouvelle fois contre son torse à cause de cet énorme rougissement qui venait s'emparer d'elle. Jamais auparavant et de la part de quiconque, n'avait été ainsi complimenté de la sorte. _Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de me parler comme ça... Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me faire rougir ?!  
\- __Héhé, ici n'est pas mon but, je t'en fais la promesse, Yami. Si j'ai choisis de tout te dire aujourd'hui, de te parler san_ _s la moindre entrave,_ _c'est simplement parce que je_ _me_ _sentais mal de te mentir. Tu es un exemple de courage, alors que moi j'ai toujours passé mon temps à te mentir sur quelque chose que tu aurais compris mieux que quiconque. Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi intelligent, et aussi malin que tu le penses.  
\- __Ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille ! Tu es tout ce que je souhaiterais être un jour. Tu es, et tu resteras toujours ce modèle à mes yeux, que tu le veuilles ou non. Est-ce que tu m'entends bien ?!_ Demandait de manière rhétorique la jeune femme, prise d'une colère monstrueuse d'avoir entendu de telles choses de la part de son ami. Lui, qui avait été la seule personne à lui tendre sa main, à la tirer des ténèbres. Il était un exemple de gentillesse et de bienveillance à ses yeux, et elle détestait l'entendre parler ainsi. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle frappa sur son torse sans grande force, pour signifier en plus de son ton de voix, sa grande rage.  
 _-_ _Eh, ne me frappe pas aussi fort, Yami._ C'est entre l'ordre et la demande que ces mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Ses derniers mots, avant qu'une vilaine toux vienne l'agresser, et inquiéter Yami.  
 _-_ _Saru, tu es sûr que tout va bien... ?  
\- Oui, tout … Va... Bien... _Affirmait faiblement Saru entre deux toux, qui devenait de plus en plus violente au fur et à mesure du temps à cause de ces simples coups sur son torse.  
 _-_ _Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Je t'emmène chez mon père tout de suite !_ Rétorqua immédiatement la jeune demoiselle, avant de se retirer avec toujours cette inquiétude sur le visage. Elle se releva rapidement de sa place sur Saru, le regardant avec insistance, tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une telle visite chez le père de son amie. Sa main posée devant son visage pour tousser encore et toujours.  
 _\- Ton... Père... ? Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais... Besoin de voir ton père... ?_  
 _\- Mon père en connaît un rayon sur cette maladie, il saura sûrement quoi faire pour t'aider !_ Répondit encore une fois Yami, avant de prendre le bras de son camarade pour le faire passer autour de son cou et le tirer pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier, maintenant debout et soutenu grâce à la force de son amie, conservait cette expression dubitative vis-à-vis de ses dires.  
 _-_ _C'est un genre de médecin alors...?_ _  
-_ _Euh... Si on veut oui._ Prononça maladroitement la demoiselle, avant de se reprendre et de se montrer bien plus sérieuse. La vie de son meilleur ami était en jeu, et leur route commençait finalement. _Bon, en route !_

Saru était à des années de se douter de la vérité concernant le père de sa meilleure amie. Celui-ci, sans cesse en déplacement ces dernières années à cause de voyages d'affaires, n'était que très rarement à la maison avec sa petite famille. Il lui arrivait même très souvent de s'absenter encore pour se rendre à son travail, comme si au fond ses collègues ne pouvaient réellement pas se passer de sa présence à leur côtés. Yami ne voulait rien de plus que voir son père d'avantage, ne plus sans cesse éprouver ce manque. Elle en souffrait beaucoup, en pleurait même quelques soirs dans sa chambre sans alerter sa famille. Mais elle préférait ne rien dire, afin que son père ainsi que sa mère ne se fassent pas encore plus de soucis à son sujet. Après tout, ce n'était en rien la faute de son papa si ces absences répétées étaient une des causes de sa douleur.

Tandis que le duo était en ce moment même en route pour aller à la rencontre du père de Yami, ce dernier se trouvait encore et toujours devant son écran d'ordinateur, se consacrant comme tous les jours à son travail au sein de son laboratoire de recherche. Depuis toutes ces années, à l'époque où ce virus avait commencé à faire parler de lui, cet homme s'était mis en quête d'exterminer ce mal comme tous les scientifiques de ce monde. Il espérait, lui ainsi que les autres, trouver enfin le remède miracle pour soigner tout le monde. Ce traitement était maintenant appelé « Le Miracle » par les hommes et les femmes du métier, qu'ils espéraient tous un jour atteindre. Tout ceci n'était autre qu'une quête, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Yami, sa fille, vienne au monde avec ces deux oreilles de chat. Lui, qui s'était battu toutes ces années pour combattre cette horreur, était devenu le père d'un enfant infecté par ce mal. Il aimait sa fille, vraiment il était un père aimant envers sa fille. Mais tout ceci résonnait dans son coeur comme une mauvaise blague, comme si son pire ennemi qu'était le Virus du chat se moquait de lui, le regardait de haut pour lui dire en quelque sorte, que jamais il ne parviendrait à en venir à bout et que la victoire serait finalement sienne.

Cet homme se prénommant Kaku avait depuis ce jour, redoublé d'effort pour combattre son nouvel ennemi. Voyant vraiment la recherche de ce traitement, non plus comme une quête épique, mais comme un véritable combat contre un être vivant. Seulement, jour après jour, suite à la naissance ainsi qu'à la croissance Yami, le père de famille se sentait désolé et triste de la voir aussi malheureuse. Évidement que son rêve le plus secret était de pouvoir pratiquer le saut à la perche. Elle était fascinée par ce sport depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa fille cependant ne mesurait pas l'étendue des risques, elle pouvait être exposée au mal à tout moment et finir par vraiment se tuer. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer avec sa mère à de nombreuses reprises, mais l'enfant, telle l'obstinée qu'elle est, finissait toujours par aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
A force de l'entendre verser des larmes de peine tous les soirs, de ne pouvoir se risquer à lui offrir le vrai bonheur et de voir ce sourire sur son visage s'effacer de plus en plus à cause de son pire ennemi, Kaku était devenu littéralement fou à lié. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son sourire, à cause de son exposition à cet écran lumineux auquel il faisait encore et toujours face. Cela lui donnait un air assez effrayant, et à cause de cela d'ailleurs, tous ses collègues l'abandonnaient à son triste sort dans une pièce isolée et obscure. Il était tout seul et se contentait de cette solitude, s'adonnant à son travail sans l'aide de ses associés. Tout ce dont le scientifique avait réellement besoin se trouvait ici, dans sa pièce privée. Elle était sombre, vraiment plongée dans une noire intense, hormis son écran jouant le rôle d'éclaireur. L'on pouvait voir au milieu de la grande pièce, un caisson bien étrange et relié à des câbles électrique. L'installation était remplie d'un liquide vert des plus suspects, et un embryon semblait flotter au centre, une vie encore endormie.

 _\- C'est bon, je touche enfin à quelque chose... Je sens que... -_ Murmurait Kaku en solitaire, avant de soudainement se faire interrompre par un bruit de porte en train de s'ouvrir.

Une de ses associés, se permit timidement d'entrer dans la pièce. Sachant qu'elle aurait mieux fais de laisser Kaku dans sa pleine solitude, elle ne pouvait cependant se résigner à l'abandonner sans au moindre lui offrir une petite tasse de thé avec quelques biscuits. Cette femme à lunettes ainsi qu'à la longue chevelure brune attachée en deux couettes, ainsi qu'aux brillants yeux variant entre le bleu et le vert exprimait parfaitement l'émotion de la crainte, de l'appréhension. Sans doute avait-elle déjà dû affronter la colère de son collègue, mais cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de revenir.  
Les mains du scientifique, pianotant sur son clavier informatique, cessèrent instantanément leur espèce de danse frénétique en entendant cette porte s'ouvrir ainsi que cette personne entrer. Un silence ne tarda pas à s'installer dans toute la pièce, assez gênant d'ailleurs. Sa collègue de travail poursuivit toute fois son avancé en laissant ses pas résonner entre ces quatre murs, intensifiant encore plus sa peur de se faire renvoyer à tout moment par le maître des lieux, n'étant autre que Kaku.

 _\- Je... Je pensais qu'une petite tasse de thé ainsi que quelques biscuits en accompagnement pourraient vous faire plaisir,_ _Professeur_ _Mushine..._ \- Déclara la pauvre jeune femme dans tout ce silence, laissant entendre son accent particulier, et avec le secret espoir de rattraper cette énorme faute qu'elle avait commise en provocant ce bruit sourd à l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre privée.

 _-_ _Vous souhaitez vraiment..._ Répondit le jeune homme, immobilisant totalement son interlocutrice, qui n'osait plus faire le moindre pas en l'entendant simplement parler. Avant de reprendre en se retournant rapidement vers elle en affichant un sourire complètement fou et hurlant littéralement dans toute la pièce. _Vous souhaitez vraiment me rendre complètement dingue en rentrant ainsi toutes les deux minutes ?! Ah mais suis-je bête, dingue, je le suis déjà depuis bien longtemps, grâce à vous !_

A ce hurlement agressif émanent du grand scientifique, et juste à la vue de son visage souriant et quelque peu effrayant pour quiconque le verrait, la demoiselle ne conserva pas son équilibre bien longtemps et laissa tomber son plateau au sol avec cette tasse et ces biscuits. Le contenant en porcelaine se brisa totalement en tombant au sol en quelques éclats. Les sucreries finirent par subir le même sort tragique, privant ainsi Kaku de ce goûter qui aurait pu le contenter pendant quelques minutes.  
Comme tout scientifique imposant le respect à son prochain, Professeur Mushine portait cette caractéristique blouse blanche comme tous les jours. Il détestait d'ailleurs ne pas l'avoir à porté de main. Celle-ci à force de toujours travailler, était devenue son meilleure alliée, bien plus que tous ses collègues. Il avait d'ailleurs finis par tous les qualifier de parfait incompétents. Mais lui au fond n'était pas mieux, à ne pas avoir trouvé après toutes ces années, la moindre piste pour espérer guérir tout ce monde. Kaku était un homme de 45 ans, dont le visage exprimait le poids des années ainsi que des échecs. Son air pâle à cause de son manque cruel d'une bonne alimentation depuis quelques mois, lui donnait d'ailleurs un air semblable à celui d'un zombie. Cela n'alimentait qu'encore plus son côté effrayant, et le savoir l'en amusait énormément. Ses yeux, autrefois d'un jaune aussi pur que la lumière du soleil, n'étaient plus aujourd'hui qu'une pâle copie d'une étincelance. Ils n'étaient plus que le vestige d'une heure de gloire, d'une beauté transcendante perdue à tout jamais et dans leur sein, ne restait plus qu'une folie sans pareille quand il les laissait s'ouvrir entièrement, comme d'ailleurs en cet instant. Ses cheveux courts et en bataille, montraient eux aussi, un manque cruel d'attention à l'égard de sa propre personne. Ceux-ci, teintés entre le gris ainsi que le blanc, avaient perdus également toute vie et tout éclat. Mais cela ne semblait poser aucun problème au grand scientifique, dont ce n'était clairement pas la première priorité. Peu importe si son corps encaissait ainsi le poids de ses efforts, pourvu qu'ils payent un beau jour et lui rapporte « Le Miracle » tant attendu par l'ensemble de sa confrérie.

 _-_ _Toutes mes excuses,_ _Professeur._ _Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant votre travail, loin de moi mon intention. Je... Vais me retirer et vous laisser travailler tranquillement._ Insista la demoiselle en commençant à se retourner, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure sous sa poitrine de faire encore face à un tel personnage.  
 _-_ _Ne partez pas encore, chère demoiselle._ Déclara le professeur, toujours dans un sourire et dans un ton encore plus sadique que précédemment.

Ses mots avaient fais s'immobiliser son interlocutrice. Elle était maintenant comme un piquet, prise d'une panique qu'on n'aurait su nommer proprement. Kaku aimait prendre tout son temps, adorant lire cette peur sur le visage des autres. Il était devenu légèrement cruel avec le temps, même si ce trait de sa personnalité avait toujours été inscrit au fond de lui. Se levant tout doucement de son fauteuil en le décalant lentement, très lentement de manière à ce que cette femme puisse entendre le moindre glissement résonner entre ces quatre murs. C'était un peu sa façon de lui faire payer son intrusion, et aussi un petit plaisir personnel que Kaku se permettait de temps à autre. Rabattant sa chaise à roulette contre son bureau, l'étrange homme aux cheveux grisonnant, s'approcha calmement de cette femme en gardant ses mains ses poches. Un silence si intense dans cette pièce, que l'on aurait presque pu entendre résonner, les battements de cœur de sa pauvre interlocutrice, qui appréhendait l'instant fatidique. Elle entendait ses pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, avec toujours cette même lenteur dans le geste. Plus le temps avançait, et plus cette femme regrettait amèrement d'avoir eu cette idée de lui apporter ces petites choses.

 _\- Est-ce que vous souhaitez découvrir « Le Miracle » un jour ?  
\- __Je... En tant que scientifique de cet institut, mon but n'est autre que la découverte de ce remède. Il en est d'ailleurs de même pour tous nos chers collègues qui travaillent activement à sa découverte._ Avait répondu aussi calmement que possible, cette jeune femme. Bien que sa question avait attisé sa curiosité.  
 _\- Je ne vous demande pas cela en tant que scientifique, en tant qu'employé, mais en tant que véritable personne. Est-ce que découvrir cette merveille est pour vous, un rêve ou juste un but comme un autre ?  
\- __Un... Rêve... ?_ Avait demandé comme une sorte d'interrogation envers elle-même, cette jeune scientifique. Ses mains s'étaient fermées, envahis par une étrange colère tout à coup. _En vérité, j'ai ce désir de mettre un jour la main sur le secret du « Miracle » pour sauver une vie qui m'est chère. Mon fiancé, même si notre vie ensemble est comme un conte de fées, je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne finisse par être emporté par ce mal, lui comme tant d'autres à travers le monde.  
\- Vous êtes un spécimen tout à fait intéressant ma chère demoiselle. _Avait finalement répondu le scientifique, ayant continué de se rapprocher pendant qu'elle exposait cette vérité. Sa main était venue se poser sur son épaule avec une certaine délicatesse, ce qui l'avait grandement surprise, dans le bon sens du terme. _Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes excuses pour mon excès de colère, je vous ai mal jugé en pensant que vous n'aviez en tête que cette gloire et ce profit après avoir découvert le remède. Mais vous semblez vous battre pour quelque chose de plus noble, dans l'intérêt d'une personne qui vous est chère. J'aimerais connaître votre charmant nom, chère collègue de travail._

Il était tellement rare de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kaku, un véritable et non pas un de ces nombreux spasmes de sadisme qui s'emparaient de son être à chaque fois que cet élan de folie l'étreignait. Il avait trouvé au sein de cet institut, une personne qui se battait dans le même objectif que lui, dans le but de sauver une personne précieuse. Le sourire, le bonheur et la guérison étaient leur véritables motivations au fond et cela encourageait grandement l'homme aux cheveux blancs. En voyant cela, ce changement brutal de comportement à son égard de la part de Kaku, la demoiselle se laissa aller à lui répondre par un fin sourire d'une rare tendresse. Elle était agréablement surprise de le voir lui montrer finalement du respect ainsi que de l'estime. Elle ignorait si ses paroles, ainsi que sa sincérité en étaient la raison. Toute fois, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer cette chance de se rapprocher de cet homme. Lui qui était au sein de l'ensemble de ce bâtiment, un véritable mystère pour tout le monde.

 _-_ _Je m'appelle Xia... Xia Yu Yao,_ _Professeur_ _Mushime._ _J'ai été transférée récemment d'un institut se situant à Hong-Kong, afin de palier au manque d'effectif._ _J'espère qu'ensemble l'on pourra mettre la main sur ce « Miracle » et que_ _tout le monde pourra enfin connaître la paix grâce à nous.  
_ _-_ _Oh, un vent venant d'ailleurs, c'est vivifiant tout ça ! Je dois avouer que je me suis longtemps demandé d'où venait ce petit accent vous caractérisant tellement. Maintenant je suis au courant, grâce à vous, Xia._ Ajouta brièvement Kaku, avant de réaliser visiblement quelque chose en affichant une mine quelque peu étonnée. Sans manifester la moindre retenue dans son geste, il attrapa la main de Xia pour la tirer. _J'oubliais avec tout qu'il serait vraiment temps que je vous montre les résultats de mes travaux. C'est après tout indispensable si vous souhaitez m'accompagner dans mon travail.  
_ _  
_La tirant encore et toujours comme un jouet, vers le centre de la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Kaku relâcha finalement sa main en pressant un espèce bouton situé au pied de cette installation de verre. Grâce à cela, deux projecteurs situés à droite et à gauche dans le fond de la chambre, vinrent éclairer de plein feu, cet élément central baignant dans ce liquide vert. En voyant cela, Xia manifesta sans retenue toute cette surprise qu'elle ressentait, ainsi que cette admiration sans borne pour cet homme. Au sein de ce liquide, les yeux de la de la jeune femme se posait véritablement sur cet embryon, encore sans vie. Raccordé encore pour l'instant à un cordon ombilicale, cette chose semblait être sur le point de naître à tout moment.  
Ne laissant parler que son obsession pour cette parcelle de future existence, la nouvelle collègue de Kaku, se rapprocha de ce caisson tout doucement. Le maître des lieux, l'observa cependant avec une certaine méfiance et vigilance. Elle était la bienvenue à ses côtés pour lui offrir son aide, mais ce n'était pas un prétexte pour fourrer son nez avec trop d'inscression dans son travail. Cependant, Xia semblait voir en cette chose, un tout nouvel espoir pour leur découverte du « Miracle » dont ils aimaient tous tant parler, comme si cela s'agissait d'une sombre légende inaccessible. Sa main vint alors se poser sur la vitre de verre, n'observant qu'encore plus cet embryon, sur lequel était en train de pousser des oreilles de chat, comme toutes ces personnes en ce monde, infectées par ce virus. La demoiselle tourna alors son regard vers son associé, intriguée par de voir ici et sur ce nouvel être, ces protubérances.

 _\- Ces oreilles de chat... Est-ce que cet embryon est..._ Tenta simplement de demander la demoiselle, sans parvenir à finir sa question, que l'homme avait compris sans même qu'elle n'ai besoin de conclure.  
 _\- Est-ce que cet embryon est contaminé par le « Virus Du Chat » ? Ce morceau d'existence est un Porteur Sain. Il porte le Virus et se développe au contact de celui-ci, de cette manière, son métabolisme sera très certainement capable de se battre contre ce mal en train d'essayer de l'attaquer. Nous savons que les oreilles de chat sont une caractéristique que l'on a remarqué depuis toujours chez les porteurs de ce mal, mais ce que nous ne savions pas à l'époque, c'est que le Virus se développe pendant la grossesse, et non pas dès son commencent. Alors que se passerait-il si dès la conception, l'enfant était atteint par cette maladie ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la capacité de la contrer et ainsi, de devenir quelque part, un vaccin pour tous les malades de ce monde ?  
\- __Professeur Mushime, c'est l'idée la plus brillante qu'aucun autre chercheur n'ai jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant !_ Avait affirmé Xia sans émettre le moindre doute, venant même prendre les deux mains du grand professeur dans ses mains, ce qui le surprit grandement. _Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte_ _que si cet enfant parvient vraiment à tenir face au Virus, le premier vaccin au monde contre cette maladie, pourra être mis en circulation ? Nous avons peut-être ici, dans le sang de cette chose, « Le Miracle » qu'on attend tous depuis des années !  
\- __Cet enfant peut très bien résister face au virus, comme il peut se faire infecter par celui-ci à tout instant. Attendons de voir les résultats d'analyse après quelques mois avant d'émettre un jugement sur cette expérience._ Répondit avec une extrême retenue le jeune homme, intimidée qu'une autre femme que la sienne vienne le toucher ainsi.  
 _\- Oh, vous avez sans doute raison. Excusez-moi de m'être ainsi emporté_ _e_ _, cela ne m'arrivera plus à l'avenir._ Répliqua aussitôt Xia en relâchant les mains de son collègue et baissant le visage.

Finalement, cette discussion autour de cet embryon que l'on pouvait qualifier de vraiment magique pour la possible avancée de la science, avait redonné espoir à Kaku. Lui-même s'était avoué ne pas vraiment croire en ce projet loufoque, un de plus qui échouerait, comme tous les autres. Mais l'emballement de cette femme devant sa découverte, avait éclairé son cœur d'une lumière nouvelle. Son visage était lui-même illuminé par un magnifique sourire, regardant cette collègue juste en face de lui.  
Cependant, un bruit sourd vint de nouveau interrompre ses occupations. Encore cette porte, s'ouvrant cette fois avec force et sans la moindre délicatesse. Intrigué et quelque peu énervé qu'on vienne encore le déranger aujourd'hui, Kaku jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Xiao se contenta de suivre son regard en cette direction, pour voir qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu foncés, tenant par le bras, un grand homme aux cheveux bleu clair, venaient de rentrer dans cette pièce. La jeune fille regardait visiblement en direction de Kaku, manifestant toute sa panique ainsi que son inquiétude.

 _\- Papa, nous avons besoin de ton aide !_

* * *

 **Un nouvel espoir pour le commun des mortels d'enfin exterminer Le Virus Du Chat... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus ! :)**  
 **Une p'tite review? ~.^**


	4. Je ferais mes preuves

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire ! J'avoue avoir eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres, mais au final le résultat est bien là et j'en suis assez satisfait ! :) Rien de plus à dire, sauf... Bonne lecture tout le monde !**  
 **Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leur créateur respectif ~**

* * *

 ****Cet appel à l'aide lancé par son enfant n'alarma en aucun cas le professeur Mushime. Au contraire même, cet élan de colère qui l'avait animé en voyant la porte de sa pièce secrète s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, s'était encore une fois dissipé en voyant sa chère Yami entrer ici. Sa fille était toujours la bienvenue ici, et même la recevoir de temps à autre pour qu'elle assiste à son travail, était à chaque fois une grande fierté pour le grand homme aux cheveux grisonnant. Toute fois, aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment le meilleur jour pour que sa fille puisse débarquer ainsi à l'improviste. Par simple mesure de précaution, Kaku posa une nouvelle fois son pied sur le bouton au sol, afin d'éteindre les deux projecteurs et ainsi, protéger la vue de leur nouveau projet. Devant ce geste plus que curieux, Xia lança un regard à son supérieur, en lui demandant tout simplement au travers de celui-ci, la raison de cette action. Il espérait que sa partenaire comprenne sa réponse, celle que ce morceau de vie au sein de ce caisson, allait sûrement attiser la haine de beaucoup de monde, dont possiblement ces deux enfants. Et qu'il valait donc mieux, garder cela secret pour le moment.  
Une autre collègue du scientifique ainsi que de son assistante, ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans la pièce. Son regard effrayée témoignait très certainement de sa crainte de se confronter elle aussi à la grande colère de Kaku. Elle se trouvait toutefois encore en retrait par rapport aux deux enfants.

 _\- Toutes mes excuses, Professeur Mushime. Ces enfants, mais surtout cette jeune fille,_ _ont_ _réussi à forcer l'entre malgré notre interdiction d'accès et a tout fais pour venir vous voir.  
\- Nul besoin de s'alarmer pour si peu, je vous prie. Cet enfant n'est autre que ma propre fille, Yami. Je lui donne depuis quelques temps la permission de venir me rendre visite. Vous pouvez vous retirer à présent. _Répondit simplement le scientifique en présentant sa main en signe d'objection au rejet de son enfant.

Face au commentaire de son père, Yami se sentait comme protégée par son aura et dans un geste de sûreté, se retourna vers cette autre scientifique qui avait tenté de lui bloquer l'accès vers le la pièce secrète de son géniteur, et lui tira simplement sa langue au visage. Vexée et même outrée par rapport à ce geste de la part d'une enfant, la demoiselle se contenta de se retirer comme venait de lui donner l'ordre, son supérieur et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.  
Maintenant seulement tous les quatre entre ces murs, Kaku n'était toujours pas inquiété par les mots de son enfant et se contenta de s'adosser contre la paroi de son caisson en croisant les bras. Remarquant ce geste de tranquillité extrême de la part de son géniteur, Yami était choquée, voire même vexée qu'il ne leur vienne pas en aide alors que son domaine de prédilection était justement « Le Virus Du Chat ». Il était hors de question pour elle de laisser son laisser son ami mourir ainsi à cause de cette maladie. Se décidant à s'approcher vers le duo de scientifiques, Xia regardait la scène en restant toujours dans son coin. Dubitative, inquiète pour la santé de ce jeune homme que portait cette jeune enfant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir nous aider, papa ? Tu comptes vraiment rester installé bien tranquillement contre ton mur et laisser mon meilleur ami mourir sans avoir tenté de le sauver ?!_  
\- _Je suis chercheur dans la médecine, Yami. En aucun cas je ne peux me qualifier de médecin et cela depuis le temps tu devrais en être consciente depuis bien longtemps.  
_ _  
_Alors que son collègue de travail et maintenant associé, semblait décidé à ne rien faire par principe médicale, Xia ne se gêna pas d'aller à leur rencontre. La demoiselle, ne partageait en aucun cas l'avis étriqué de Kaku, et pensait très sincèrement qu'une vie sauvée, ne nécessitait aucun diplôme si cela s'avérait être possible et envisageable dans l'absolu. Mais le scientifique était resté tellement enfermé ici, dans un monde qui n'était pas celui des hommes, des humains, au point d'en oublier les points fondamentaux de l'existence.  
Intriguée de voir cette jeune femme se rapprocher d'eux, Yami arrêta à son tour sa marche pour la laisser simplement arriver. Elle se demandait très sincèrement qu'elle était son but et même, si celle-ci était quelque part capable de sauver son meilleur ami. Bien que cette demoiselle dans le bureau de son père, était pour le moment une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux, elle portait une tenue semblable à celle de son paternel. Ce simple détails, si minime, était déjà capable de rassurer Yami. Xia arrivée vers le duo, se baissa à leur hauteur pour les regarder avec un beau sourire d'une tendresse rare.

 _\- Alors, ce garçon est malade et souffre d'une crise en ce moment si je comprends bien ?  
\- Oui, c'est exactement cela, madame. Il y a quelques minutes nous étions tous les deux au parc en train de discuter, et j'ai tapé gentiment sur son torse à plusieurs reprises... C'est comme ça que la crise a commencé. _Expliquait avec une grande nervosité Yami, regardant son meilleur ami en train de faillir, avant de lancer une nouvelle fois son regard sur cette femme. _Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ?!  
\- __Je pense avoir une bonne idée pour lui venir en aide, oui. Ne bougez pas d'ici tous les deux, je m'occupe de tout en un instant._ Affirmait la jeune femme en lançant un clin d'oeil complice à Yami.

Même si cette femme était encore une parfaite inconnue pour elle, son entrain et son envie de les aider était déjà un très bon point pour elle. Yami commençait vraiment à lui accorder sa confiance, à désirer son aide plus que celle de n'importe qui et surtout celle de son père, qui refusait de se bouger. Xia se releva alors et marcha au fond de la grande salle en se dirigeant vers la gauche pour rejoindre l'évier du scientifique. Lui comme tous les autres, possédait ce genre d'équipement dans leur propre chambre spéciale. Cela rendait la recherche beaucoup plus fructueuse et leur évitait de sortir de leur cocon à chaque envie de boire un petit quelque chose. Seulement, Xia en voyant l'état de cette vaisselle se doutait bien que son associé avait délaissé ce coin depuis quelques temps, et c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de sa venue ici quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était toutefois vraiment exaspérée de voir à quel point ce coin était délaissé, de la vaisselle débordante littéralement de l'évier. Une grande chance que la cuisine se préparait toujours dans une salle commune, sinon Xia n'aurait osé imaginer le résultat. Ce remède temporaire que préparait la jeune femme, ne nécessitait toutefois qu'une simple tasse comme tant d'autre. Elle s'empara d'une de celles-ci, déposées ici avec une lâcheté sans égale et la lava rapidement sous de l'eau chaude et même bouillante. Remplissant la tasse à moitié d'eau, la jeune femme chercha dans sa petite poche intérieure, un sachet de thé, qu'elle déposa tout doucement dans le contenant. Pendant ce temps, elle ouvrit le petit frigo placé juste à côté pour en sortir une bouteille de lait frais et versa afin de remplir complètement cette tasse. Tout ceci était comme une danse que son exécutrice, maîtrisait à la perfection. Heureuse du résultat, Xia s'empara de sa concoction avec un grand sourire plein de satisfaction et touilla en même temps avec une cuillère qu'elle avait ramassé et lavé dans l'évier.  
Kaku ainsi que sa fille étaient tous les deux assez intrigués de savoir ce qu'était en train de faire exactement cette jeune femme. Elle retourna cependant assez rapidement aux côtés du duo et s'abaissa une nouvelle fois devant Yami pour regarder son camarade, agonisant toujours et toussant aussi fort qu'à leur arrivé et même bien avant. Son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer, et même s'empirait au fur à et mesure que le temps avançait.

 _-_ _Je pense que cela aidera ton ami si tu lui fais boire ceci. Fais-moi confiance._

Jetant tout d'abord un regard à son père au fond de la salle, celui-ci semblait tout aussi perdu que la pauvre jeune fille. Mais elle ne comptait pas attendre sa prise de décision pour faire son choix. Bien décidé à venir en aide à Saru le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accorder son entière confiance à cette femme si elle espérait pouvoir sauver son ami. Yami, déterminée, s'empara de cette tasse en gardant son meilleur ami contre elle et l'aida à ouvrir la bouche pour y verser la concoction tout doucement et gorgée par gorgée. Il ne s'agissait clairement pas de le tuer en l'étouffant, mais bien de le sauver. Même si tout n'était pas encore ingurgité par Saru, son amie commençait à voir une amélioration de son état depuis toute à l'heure. C'est seulement lorsque la substance fut complètement bu par le jeune homme, que celui-ci reprit une lente et paisible respiration, sans la moindre toux venant gâcher ce rythme normal.  
Devant ce miracle de la nature, cet exploit de la part de cette femme, Yami ne put qu'exprimer son énorme étonnement. Elle était parfaitement consciente que l'associée de son père était sans doute une connaisseuse du virus, tout comme lui. Mais de là à connaître un remède temporaire pour aider les porteurs du virus à se sentir mieux l'espace de quelques instants. Cette femme était une magicienne, et Yami lui lançait désormais un regard plein d'étoiles.

 _\- Vous avez vraiment réussi à le sauver. Comment est-ce que vous avez fais, madame ?!  
\- C'est un petit secret de famille, ma petite. Si tu veux apaiser la crise de quelqu'un, rien de mieux qu'une petite tasse de thé avec une légère quantité de lait. Si tu ne supportes pas le lait de vache ou que tu es végétarien, ce qui est normal, tu peux aussi utiliser du lait de soja. Ca marche tout aussi. _Répondit Xia en lançant à Yami, ce même clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
 _\- Par pitié, ne me parlez plus jamais de lait de soja.._ Rétorqua la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu en sentant une nausée pointer le bout de son nez à la simple énonciation de ce lait qu'elle détestait.

Surprise quelque peu de la réaction de cette petite, Xia ne lui adressa cependant aucune réponse pour le moment. Kaku, pendant qu'elle était en train d'échanger quelques mots avec sa fille, s'était approché du groupe pour se joindre à eux. Avec un sourire tendre et sincère, il déposa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son associé de travail pour une fois de plus, lui adresser toute son admiration et sa fierté de l'avoir à ses côtés.

 _-_ _Vous débarquez dans ma chambre privé et vous démontrez déjà votre capacité à briller dans bien des circonstances. Quelque chose me dit qu'on fera de grandes choses ensemble, Xia.  
\- __Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, Professeur Mushime._ Rétorqua immédiatement la demoiselle tout en récupérant son beau sourire. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à gagner l'estime d'un tel homme, de cette véritable légende dans tout l'institut. Xia cependant quitta le regard de son supérieur pour encore une fois, se concentrer sur le duo juste en face d'elle. Une chose assez importante, la scientifique avait oublié de préciser. _Toutefois, même si ton ami est tiré d'affaire, il vaut mieux pour lui que tu l'emmènes dans une des chambres de repos pour qu'il se repose quelques temps. Il en a grandement besoin après tout ça._

Observant avec attention et nombre d'interrogations, la relation en train de naître entre son paternel ainsi que cette énigmatique jeune femme, Yami se contenta d'écouter le conseil de cette dernière en acquiesçant d'un petit hochement de la tête. Au cours de toutes ses visites dans sa chambre privée, jamais la jeune fille n'eut l'occasion de voir son père accompagné de quiconque. Il semblait très clairement préférer sa solitude pour travailler, afin de fournir un résultat plus rapide et efficace. Elle était la seule depuis toutes ces années, dont la présence était acceptée et même désirée. Étonnant était donc celle de cette jeune femme à ses côtés. En un sens, après avoir vu les talents l'œuvre de cette nouvelle assistante, et ses capacités à soigner son ami d'une crise plutôt violente, Yami comprenait partiellement les raisons de son père pour l'avoir accepter à ses côtés et même désirer son aide.  
Yami s'empara finalement du bras de son ami pour le passer autour derrière son cou et ainsi, l'aider à marcher le temps d'atteindre ces fameuses chambres de repos. Cependant, même si Saru se laissait bel et bien faire par son amie, son cœur lui dictait de laisser s'exprimer tous les ressentis l'habitant vis-à-vis du traitement de cet homme vis-à-vis de son enfant. Il avait écouté les paroles de Yami quelques minutes tôt, sa souffrance, toute cette incompréhension de ses parents à son égard. Il était hors de question que Saru s'en aille ainsi, sans que tout ne soit enfin libéré de son être et que sa conscience soit enfin en paix. Alors que le premier pas venait de se faire en direction de la porte d'entrée, il lança un regard cinglant à cet homme, Kaku Mushime.

 _\- Il serait temps... Que vous preniez également conscience... Que votre fille aussi... Est capable de grandes choses._

Loin de se douter d'une telle tournure des choses, Saru ne s'était en aucun cas retenu d'exprimer le fond de ses pensées et de les adresser au père de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, surprise comme Xia ainsi que son supérieur à qui le message était adressé, manifestait une autre émotion. La pauvre jeune fille ne savait réellement plus où se mettre, le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle chose venant de Saru. Qu'il prenne sa défense de cette façon, si spontanément et directement face à son père. En un sens, même si cela manquait d'une certaine délicatesse, elle était forcée de s'avouer que très peu auraient été capable d'une telle chose. Et cela la confortait dans sa première impression, celle que d'ailleurs elle avait adressé à son ami quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est un homme courageux, quoi que puisse être le jugement de sa propre personne.

 _\- Saru, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à mon père comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu racontes ça d'un coup ?!_ Exprimait timidement Yami en cherchant ses mots dans sa bouche, craignant le regard de son paternel.  
 _-_ _Complimenter une pauvre inconnue, une... Collègue de travail et ne pas … Reconnaître le talent de votre propre fille, et c'est ainsi … Que vous espérez être respecté en tant que père ?_ Continuait d'affirmer Saru sans se laisser une seule seconde démonter par une possible crainte de représailles. Le jeune homme gardait son courage, son envie d'affirmer son opinion en lançant même un regard sérieux, voire même colérique à son interlocuteur.

Un silence de sourd venait de faire son entrée dans cette toute nouvelle scène. Une grand gêne s'en dégagea presque immédiatement, n'augmentant que d'avantage dans le cœur de Yami, la crainte du jugement de son père vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci gardait le silence, comme ayant intégré chaque parole de ce garçon à son encontre. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un sourire ne vienne apparaître sur le visage de cet homme, d'un habituel sérieux, voire même froid et sombre.

 _\- Un tel courage de la part d'un garçon de ton âge, ce n'est pas courant mon petit._ Répondit finalement l'homme de science à la remarque de Saru. Cela bien sûr, tira un air de surprise à l'ensemble de l'assemblé, ainsi bien que cela paraisse très surprenant, au principal concerné. Kaku s'invita même à se rapprocher de sa personne, afin de lui adresser un sourire empreint d'un certains respect. _J'ose croire que si tu me dis une telle chose, c'est que tu souhaites me voir faire preuve de considération à l'égard de ma fille. Auriez-vous parlé de quelque chose à ce sujet ?_  
 _-_ _Absolument pas ! Quelle idée, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on parle ensemble de quelque chose me concernant ?_ Affirmait avec beaucoup de crainte la jeune demoiselle. Il était étrange de la voir ainsi se dégonfler face à son père, mais ce sourire gênée trahissait son réel sentiment.  
 _\- Votre fille souhaite être libre de pratiquer le Saut à la perche, et votre obsession pour cette maladie que nous possédons tous les deux, l'en empêche et la prive du bonheur qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Votre crainte de la perdre à la suite de cela, l'étouffe bien plus qu'elle ne la protège ou ne la rend heureuse. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi obstiné à l'enfermer dans un cocon de sécurité, et ne pas lui laisser une seule chance de faire ses preuves ?  
\- __Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être, pas ici en tous cas et je refuse d'en débattre avec un gamin de ton envergure._ Se contenta simplement de répondre le scientifique en récupérant son air sombre, toute cette noirceur dans son cœur à la simple énonciation de ce sujet qui l'effrayait bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait se l'avouer. Bien que Yami ressentait encore cette crainte de voir son père s'énerver une nouvelle fois, son meilleur ami conservait cette même assurance et fixait toujours cet homme dans les yeux. _Est-ce que tu es seulement capable de comprendre ce que j'ai ressentis à la naissance de Yami ? Moi, Kaku Mushime, grand scientifique m'étant toujours battu activement dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur « Le Miracle » met au monde un enfant infecté par cette maladie... Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme une mauvaise blague, une mauvaise vengeance de la part d'un ennemi invisible dont je peine à trouver le point faible depuis tant d'années. Alors ne viens pas me faire de leçon de moral, mon garçon.  
\- __Mais votre fille est vivante, elle existe au delà de sa maladie et ressent comme le commun des mortels. Cessez juste un peu de la voir comme un objet fragile, et regardez enfin son cœur._ Commençait à crier Saru en s'énervant à l'écoute de cette explication de son interlocuteur. Effectivement, il était incapable de ressentir toute la souffrance de cet homme, puisque n'ayant jamais enfanté. Mais il ne pouvait le laisser continuer à voir Yami de cette façon.  
 _\- Il suffit, cette façon est terminée et ce pour toujours !_

Il était évident que cette conversation entre ces deux hommes tournait en rond depuis qu'elle avait débuté, et ne se terminerait avec aucune fin satisfaisante. Pour cette raison, la voie féminine trouva bon d'entrer en jeu pour débloquer tout cela. Avec un sourire malicieux, sachant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir raisonner cet homme qui semblait bloqué dans ses idées, Xao s'approcha de la scène. Elle, qui s'était relevée pour venir se replacer aux côtés de son collègue, regardait maintenant Yami et seulement Yami. Les deux autres étaient à ses yeux, sur un terrain glissant et n'auraient aucune chance de pouvoir s'entendre. Xia estimait à juste titre, que la seule dont l'avis comptait réellement dans toute cette histoire, n'était autre que cette jeune fille. C'est en voyant cette femme miraculeuse faire une nouvelle fois son entrée en scène, que Yami exprima tout son questionnement vis-à-vis de ses réelles intentions. Elle s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois au niveau de sa petite interlocutrice et lui adressa toute la lumière de son sourire.

 _\- Et alors, que penses notre chère petite Yami de toute cette histoire ? Toi, qu'est-ce que tu désires réellement faire au juste ? Est-ce que tu veux réellement faire du saut à la perche, ça te tient vraiment à cœur ?  
\- __Oui... Oui, depuis toute petite c'est un rêve qui m'habite._ Avait affirmé sans émettre le moindre doute, Yami en baissant finalement le visage. Ne ressentant plus cette crainte vis-à-vis de son père, elle laissait simplement s'exprimer ses vrais désirs. La présence de cette femme, semblait apaiser toutes ses peurs, la mettre dans un total état de confiance. _Et ne pas pouvoir satisfaire ce rêve est devenu vraiment étouffant. Au point que je m'enferme tous les jours dans ma chambre pour regarder des vidéos_ _sportives_ _, enviant, désirant être plus que tout être à l_ _a_ _place_ _de ces athlètes_ _au moins une fois... Au moins une fois... Je veux pouvoir toucher le ciel.  
\- __Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez alors, mon cher Professeur Mushime ?_ Demanda Xia en se retournant pour adresser ses paroles à son supérieur de travail, lui souriant toujours de la même façon. _Pourquoi ne pas faire taire toutes vos craintes quelques instants et simplement écouter les vrais désirs de votre enfant ? Lui accorder une chance de faire ses preuves ? Je suis d'ailleurs sûre et certaine qu'elle est affreusement douée pour ce sport.  
\- __Vous savez que vous êtes pleines de surprise, Xia ?_ Répondit Kaku en croisant les bras et serrant ceux-ci entre ses mains pour exprimer en quelque sorte, toute sa frustration de ne pas réussir à contenir cette peur et ainsi, rendre vraiment sa fille heureuse. Mais un sourire finalement se manifesta sur son visage, se disant que pour une fois, un effort de sa part serait le bienvenu. _Très bien dans ce cas, vous avez gagné. J'accepte de te donner une chance de tous nous surprendre ici, Yami. Si vraiment tu es douée, alors il est possible que je sois d'accord pour donner une chance à ton rêve de devenir une réalité.  
\- __C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment d'accord ?_ Demanda Yami, comme pour se persuader elle-même que les mots qui venait d'arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles étaient bien réels. Elle abandonna le bras de son ami dans la précipitation, rattrapé in extremis par Xia, et se jeta dans les bras de son père pour se laisser enlacer par ce dernier. _Je te fais la promesse que je ne te décevrais pas ! Tu vas voir, je suis vraiment douée !_

C'est dans une pièce différente de celle-ci que la suite de cette journée singulière se déroula. Les dimensions de cette autre chambre étaient exactement les mêmes que celle de Kaku. Seul l'équipement installé différait grandement avec celui d'une salle de recherche classique. Des machines de réalité virtuelle étaient en effet installées ici, avec un énorme ordinateur central en son centre. Le scientifique en arrivant ici, avait expliqué en quelques mots que cette salle servait pour les expérimentations et pour tester les effets d'un prototype sur un sujet test. Il était nécessaire pour eux que la personne ne se fatigue pas de façon inutile, donc le plonger dans une sorte de réalité virtuelle où ses capacités restaient les mêmes que dans le réel, semblait être le mieux. Inutile aux yeux du grand homme aux cheveux grisonnant, de laisser son enfant se fatiguer à la tâche. Estimant une fois de plus que sa Yami n'était pas apte en un sens pour ce genre de sport, c'était bien plus une façon de se donner raison que de prendre des précautions.  
L'enfant était installée dans un siège, reliée à de nombreux capteurs et portant un casque pour s'immerger au sein de ce tout nouveau monde, crée tout spécialement pour elle et quelques autres dans son cas. Tandis que Yami attendait toujours le commencement du test de compétences, Kaku pianotait de nouveau avec frénésie sur les touches d'un tout nouvel ordinateur, installé dans un siège. Xia avait suivi le mouvement, bien qu'elle se contentait tout bonnement de le regarder faire, assise elle-même sur un siège du même style. Il en était de même pour Saru, qui avait insisté lourdement pour suivre le mouvement et ne pas abandonner sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour ce garçon, Yami n'avait su opposer la moindre résistance face à tant de tendresse, face à tant de bienveillance de la part de son ami, et accepta sa demande.

 _-_ _Est-ce que tu es prête à commencer, Yami ?_ Demanda le scientifique en cessant brutalement le pianotement des touches sur son clavier, observant simplement son enfant du coin de l'œil avec une franche inquiétude. Kaku avait finalement accepté la demande de sa fille, mais voyait toujours sa maladie comme un frein énorme au développement de ses capacités.  
 _-_ _Je suis prête, tu peux lancer la séance de test, papa !_ Affirma la demoiselle, exprimant toute son excitation de se laisser plonger dans un tel monde et se laisser aller à être pleinement elle-même. Yami n'était même plus à même d'entendre dans la voix de son père, ce brin de crainte à son égard.  
 _-_ _Ayez simplement confiance en votre fille, Professeur Mushime. Je suis certaine qu'elle va beaucoup vous surprendre au cours de cette séance de test._ Suggérait doucement l'assistante du scientifique, en glissant un beau sourire.  
 _\- Si vous le dîtes, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous croire sur parole._ Répondit Kaku dans un sarcasme agaçant et allant même faire grincer des dents la fameuse assistante. _Je lance le programme, bonne chance à toi, Yami._

Un seule pression sur le bouton « Entrée » et le programme était lancé, pour le plus grand bonheur de Yami. Jamais l'enfant n'aurait pensé que son père aurait accepté une telle demande, surtout en connaissant sa peur vis-à-vis de cette maladie. Mais pour cela, elle était très reconnaissante envers son meilleur ami, et aussi cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait encore que très peu. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien, et emplie de bonnes intentions envers le commun des mortels. C'est avec toutes ces pensées que le monde tout autour de la jeune fille se redessinait, empruntait une nouvelle forme virtuelle.  
Elle était désormais sur un terrain d'athlétisme plus vrai que nature, et dans sa main reposait une perche, ce genre d'objet dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Yami ne pouvait clairement plus contenir sa joie, tout son bonheur d'être enfin dans ce genre d'endroit et prête à se laisser entraîner par toute cette magie, et ce même dans un univers virtuel. Devant elle commençait également à se matérialiser la fameuse barre de saut. La hauteur de celle-ci était d'ailleurs indiquée par cadrant sur le côté, montrant 2,5 m de haut. En voyant cela, Yami poussa un soupir de déception, et ne se gêna pas d'en faire profiter l'assistance dans le monde réel.

 _\- 2,5m, c'est vraiment tout ce que tu m'offres, papa ? Je suis vraiment capable de faire mieux, tu sais ?  
\- Comment tu pourrais être capable de faire mieux que ça alors que tu n'as jamais pratiqué ce sport une seule fois dans ta vie ? Saute au dessus de cette barre pour commencer avant de penser à la suite._

Gonflant les joues pour manifester son mécontentement, la vue était par tous visible depuis l'ordinateur de la salle. Il était après tout important d'assister aux performances de la jeune fille, afin de pouvoir juger de ses capacités. Celle-ci, calmant son très léger élan de colère envers le manque de confiance de son père, se permit même de sourire. Yami était confiante, n'avait aucune crainte par rapport à la suite des événements et savait parfaitement qu'elle était capable de sauter au dessus de cette barre ridiculement basse pour elle. Après tout, la jeune fille avait escaladé un arbre avec une facilité déconcertante pour sauver un petit chat. Ce n'était pas cette hauteur qui allait l'effrayer loin de là.  
Plaçant alors sa barre face à elle, s'inspirant des vidéos qu'elle avait regardé chaque jour sur son ordinateur portable, Yami était prête. Elle commença alors à s'élancer, observée par tous dans la même pièce. Kaku ne cachait clairement pas son doute, ne croyant pas du tout en sa réussite, tandis que Saru et Xia étaient quant à eux, bien plus curieux de voir la suite. Et cette suite, la demoiselle ne tarda pas à leur offrir en arrivant à son but. Elle appuya alors sa perche sur le sol afin de s'élancer vers le haut, poussant de toutes ses forces avec ses pieds sur le sol pour prendre un maximum de hauteur. Sans la moindre difficulté, non seulement, la hauteur imposée par son père fut dépassée, mais en plus de cela, elle monta bien plus haut que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer jusqu'à maintenant. A un tel point que devant l'écran de son ordinateur, la surprise sur son visage ne put être contenue un instant de plus.

 _\- C'est vraiment ma fille qui saute aussi haut ?! Mais... Comment est-ce seulement possible, alors qu'elle est malade ?!  
\- Je vous avais prévenu qu'elle était vraiment douée cette gamine, mais vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter. _Répondit le jeune Saru en souriant pleinement à son interlocuteur et exprimant une confiance absolue en son amie. Bien qu'il était encore quelque peu affaibli, la performance de Yami ne l'étonnait absolument pas.  
 _-_ _C'est vrai qu'elle est douée pour ce sport cette petite, ça serait dommage de priver le monde d'un tel talent. Êtes-vous d'accord avec moi, mon cher Professeur Mushime ?_ Suggéra tout doucement l'assistante du professeur, en posant ses coudes sur le bureau pour ensuite enfouir son menton entre ses mains, adressant un sourire ainsi qu'un petit clin d'œil à son supérieur.

De son côté, toujours dans sa réalité virtuelle, Yami retomba comme une fleur pleine de charme et d'élégance sur un tapis en mousse de l'autre côté. Durant son envol, la jeune fille eut réellement l'impression de quitter le monde terrestre pour se transformer en véritable oiseau. Défiant même les lois de la physique, pour enfin, ne faire qu'un avec le ciel. Enfin, la demoiselle aux oreilles de chat n'était plus qu'une simple malade que de temps à autre, on regardait avec un œil méprisant. Elle était Yami, une fille pleine de talent et pouvant enfin toucher l'immensité du ciel de sa seule main, toucher au bonheur. Ses deux mains étendues sur le côté, un grand sourire sur le visage, exprimant toute sa joie, elle regardait ces nuages, qui n'étaient pourtant que le fruit d'un programme informatique. Elle espérait pouvoir faire de même avec la réalité, quitter cette terre pour rencontrer les anges du Paradis.

 _\- Je l'ai fais, je l'ai vraiment fais !_ Déclara pleine de bonheur la jeune fille, avant de voir ce monde disparaître pour qu'elle revienne dans le monde réel. Elle retira alors son casque ainsi que ces capteurs pour aller à la rencontre de son père, avec toujours ce même sourire exprimant toute sa joie. _Tu m'as vu faire papa ? Tu as vu de quoi je suis capable alors ?  
\- J'ai vu... De quoi tu es vraiment capable oui, Yami. Il est vrai que c'est très impressionnant et que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle performance de ta part. _Affirma l'homme en se grattant la joue, sous l'effet d'une certaine gêne après avoir vu cela, reconnaissant son erreur.  
 _\- Alors tu es d'accord pour me laisser pratiquer ce sport du coup ? Hein, je peux vraiment maintenant ?  
\- __Je suis d'accord oui, mais pour le moment pas un mot à ta mère, hein ? Quoi qu'on fasse pour lui prouver ton grand talent, elle tentera de t'en empêcher. On pourra lui en parler une fois que tu seras inscrite à un club et bien lancée, mais pas avant, d'accord ?_ Déclara Kaku en venant caresser tout doucement les cheveux de sa chère enfant.  
 _\- Bien compris, monsieur le chef !_ Répondit la jeune fille avec toujours cette même joie dans le regard. Enfin, son rêve qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts depuis si longtemps allait devenir réel. _  
_

* * *

**Enfin les preuves sont faites pour Yami qui a démontré à tout le monde son grand talent... Qu'elle sera la suite pour elle?**  
 **Une petite review? ~.^  
**


	5. Ma place m'attend

**Un grand bonjour tout le monde ! On arrive à un point culminent de cette histoire et j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ! \o/  
Un petit point que je voulais souligner, oui j'ai appris récemment que le personnage de Ryone Yami est un garçon en réalité... Mais bon ! XD Je ne suis au courant que depuis peu et on va faire comme si de rien n'était pour cette histoire, après tout ce n'est pas un détails si important que ça dans la fanfiction ;)  
Bonne lecture tout le monde et une fois de plus, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leur créateur respectif... Surtout que dans ce chapitre, deux nouveaux personnages font leur apparition **

* * *

Yami, l'enfant au naturel renfermée et obscure, était soudainement devenue une enfant pleine d'entrain et de joie. Tant bien qu'une fois à la maison, Taya, la mère de cette dernière peinait à la reconnaître et ne cessait de poser nombres de question à son mari en privé. Sans pour autant que celui-ci ne lui réponde favorablement. Inventant à chacune de ses attaques, quelques excuses du genre que sa journée s'était certainement déroulée sans le moindre encombre et qu'elle avait passé du bon temps avec son meilleur ami, Saru. Après tout, Kaku comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa jeune fille entretenait un tel lien avec ce jeune homme, qui avait su sans la moindre crainte, se montrer courageux au point de le mettre face à ses propres peurs. Toutefois, c'est bien durant ces moments-ci que l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant aurait souhaité vaincre ses peurs. Bien que cet accord à Yami était maintenant donné, il s'agissait de rester un maximum discret. Jamais Taya, la femme de maison ne laisserait son enfant participer à ce genre de club, encore plus craintive à l'égard de cette maladie que le chercheur. Ce qui en un sens, sonnait vraiment paradoxale. Mais au bout d'un temps et à force de se crier sans cesse dessus à cause de cette question, Kaku avait finis par comprendre quelque chose. Sa femme pouvait bien être dépourvue de ce genre de diplôme et donc de ces connaissances, elle était la mère de Yami et c'était elle et seulement elle, qui avait porté cet enfant dans son ventre pendant neuf mois pour finalement la mettre au monde en ce jour, que le chercheur était incapable d'oublier. En ce sens, cet attachement intime donnait plus le droit à Taya d'être inquiète pour leur fille que quiconque. C'est à la suite de ce fameux jour, où tout devint clair à ses yeux, que Kaku cessa totalement de s'opposer à son épouse sur cette question.  
C'est pour cette raison que même si la promesse était maintenant donnée à son enfant, le père de famille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité de cacher la vérité à sa femme. Après tout, cette fille était aussi la sienne et son enfant. Il était vraiment dur pour lui, pour son cœur, de contenir ce secret, et cette honte inondant son être à chaque interrogation de son épouse. Pour se faire, afin de conserver un maximum de discression sur cette affaire, le père de famille se rendait uniquement sur internet durant ses nombreuses heures de travail. Il était couvert par son associé, qui poursuivait leur travaux en commun, en attendant que les recherches personnelles de Kaku aboutissent finalement. Il était vraiment heureux et rassuré d'être tombé sur une telle femme pour l'épauler, elle était d'une grande aide. Et c'est finalement à la suite de deux journées de recherche que le chercheur dénicha la perle rare, à seulement quelques kilomètres de leur ville natale. Son enfant allait enfin pouvoir toucher le ciel, et voler comme un ange.

 _\- On est encore loin, dis papa ?!_ Questionnait l'enfant depuis un quart d'heure, excitée comme une puce.  
 _\- Pas si tu continues de t'agiter comme ça... Je t'ai demandé de rester calme et d'arrêter avec cette même question toutes les minutes. Nous arriverons quand nous arriverons, d'accord Yami ?_ Répondit Kaku par une autre question, assez excédé par le comportement enfantin de son adolescente. Qui finit cependant par écouter son père et enfin se calmer en s'asseyant correctement sur son siège.  
 _-_ _Comme il vous plaira, monsieur._

Seulement deux jours que Yami attendait cet heureux événement, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre tant cela lui avait paru durer une éternité. Encore le supplice de l'attente, dans cette voiture conduite par son père la conduisant jusqu'au lieu promit. Le coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, afin de caler sa main au creux de sa paume, la jeune fille observait la route défiler sous ses yeux en songeant à nombre de choses. Ce rêve habitait son cœur depuis tellement de temps, et aujourd'hui il était sur le point de se réaliser, ce n'était pas un mensonge de la part de son père. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, qui après tout ce temps, laissait finalement naître ses rêves et ses fantasmes. Seulement, elle posa le doigt sur le problème qui la titillait depuis cette veille. Et si au fond, tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'une simple lubie, qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce sport tant que cela finalement. Que penserait son père, ou même Saru, qui s'était battu pour qu'elle ai sa chance ? Elle était quelque peu perdue, mais décida de se ressaisir, et de récupérer ce sourire qui depuis quelques jours, ne la quittait plus du tout. Après tout, elle avait ressenti durant cette expérience virtuelle, ce frisson, cette intensité de l'envol qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir toucher de son cœur un jour. Aucune raison alors pour que ce sport dans la réalité ne soit pas encore mieux que dans un plan virtuel. En tous cas, Yami faisait vraiment de son mieux pour se persuader de cette chose, en comptant les mètres la séparant de ce club tant attendu que son père avait déniché lors de ses heures de travail.

 _-_ _Papa, tu penses vraiment que tout va bien se passer une fois qu'on sera arrivés ?_ Questionnait-elle finalement son père au sujet de ses doutes. Sa bonne humeur avait totalement disparu, et ce même si elle tentait au mieux de récupérer son beau sourire d'enthousiasme.  
 _\- Voila que tu commences à douter maintenant, Yami ?_ Rétorqua simplement l'homme en gardant le volant de son automobile. Il était loin d'être idiot et avait bien remarqué ce changement soudain d'attitude de la part de sa fille. Mais finalement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. _Qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur en ce moment ?  
\- Mon cœur... ? Je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas au fond que le fruit d'un fantasme que j'ai nourris durant toute ma jeunesse sans pouvoir l'assouvir. Si tout ceci est réel et si je vais réellement apprécier ce sport comme je l'ai toujours espéré... Mais lorsque je doute, je repense à ce jour où tu m'as laissé expérimenter le saut dans ton monde virtuel. Et en m'envolant haut dans le ciel, j'ai senti l'éclat de la liberté, cette puissance émotionnelle qu'avant ce jour, mon cœur ne connaissait pas. Je veux... Je veux encore le ressentir, ce choc électrique, plus que tout autre chose ! _Répondit en toute franchise la jeune fille en regardant de nouveau son père dans les yeux, avec des étoiles dans le regard. Son espoir et son envie étaient toutes les deux revenus, grâce aux mots de Kaku. Ce dernier ressentait à l'égard de sa fille, une fierté sans limite ainsi qu'une grande joie, qu'il exprima lui aussi en venant poser sa main sur ses cheveux pour les caresser.  
 _\- C'est bien ma Yami ça, celle que je connais et qui n'abandonne jamais. Je suis vraiment fier que tu aies pris conscience que ta passion n'est pas une lubie, qu'elle constitue une réelle envie, un besoin. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à l'atteindre de nouveau, ce ciel que tu désires tant.  
\- __Merci de tout cœur, papa._ Rétorqua finalement Yami en baissant son visage, rougissant à cause des mots de son père qui avaient la toucher au plus profond de son cœur.

Cette zone d'ombre dissipée au sein du cœur de Yami, ainsi que ce splendide ciel bleu au dessus de leur tête, tout promettait à cette journée d'être simplement merveilleuse et parfaite. Toutefois, malgré la conscience de cet enfant devant la réalité de son rêve ainsi que de son envie, tout n'était pas aussi rose et magnifique qu'elle aurait souhaité. Une question encore subsistait au sein de son esprit, qui avait trouvé naissance en elle dès la veille de cette journée, quand son père lui avait annoncé sa trouvaille. Évidemment que cette nouvelle avait sonné dans son cœur comme un merveilleux cadeau, comme le plus beau qu'elle aurait espéré. Elle espérait seulement qu'une fois sur place, elle réussisse à se faire une place parmi ce club déjà constitué. Mais aussi et surtout, que ces mêmes oreilles sur sa tête, ne soit pas encore l'objet de moquerie à son égard.

Ce club qui n'attendait plus que la jeune Yami, se présentait très simplement et était ouvert depuis quelques heures aujourd'hui. Le beau temps avait encouragé les élèves à se pointer dès la première heures, dans le but de se consacrer à leur entraînement. C'est sur un terrain d'athlétisme, semblable en tout point à celui crée par Kaku quelques jours plus tôt, que les choses avaient lieu. Chose courante dans le milieu du sport, les élèves de ce club étaient en train de courir sur la surface d'une piste de course, afin très certainement de s'échauffer, avant de passer à la suite. Il était amusant de constater que l'ensemble des élèves couraient à la même vitesse dans une certaine homogénéité, ou plutôt dans un esprit de groupe solidaire. Seulement, alors que la course était partie pour durer des siècles, un coup de sifflet retentit depuis le point de départ de la piste.

 _-_ _Fin de l'entraînement les enfants, tout le monde revient ici !_ Cria suffisamment fort cette personne ayant poussé le coup de sifflet afin de ramener ses troupes jusqu'à elle, ce qu'elles commencèrent à faire sans plus tarder. Cette femme à l'apparence assez masculine, à la stature imposante mais de petite taille, était visiblement le professeur de ce club et affichait un beau sourire empreint d'une assurance sans faille. _Je suis fière de vous, mes garçons. Vous avez fais du bon travail aujourd'hui et comme tous les jours, vous vous êtes donnés à fond pour donner le meilleur de vous-même. Mais avant que le cours ne se termine, j'aimerais que vous fassiez le meilleur accueil possible à notre nouvelle recrue qui nous vient tout droit de la ville voisine. Son rêve est de devenir une athlète professionnelle, je compte sur vous pour l'encourager du mieux possible, d'accord ?  
\- __Encore une nouvelle ? Nous sommes en plein milieu du programme, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici celle-là encore ?!_ Rouspéta un jeune garçon au milieu de ce groupe, comme tous les autres en montrant des signes de fatigue à la suite de cette cours. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se contente pas_ _juste_ _de la refuser ?  
\- Simplement parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mon cher Ham, c'est moi qui commande ici. Alors si ma décision ne te convient pas, je ne te retiens pas de t'en aller et ne plus jamais revenir ici. _Rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme en montrant un côté sombre de sa personnalité à son jeune élève. Celui-ci baissa alors le visage, légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir été ainsi rabaissé par son professeur, conservant cependant ces mêmes pensées.

Néanmoins impatient de voir le visage de cette toute nouvelle venue, celui du jeune garçon était plutôt doux, malgré ce caractère de cochon semblant l'animer assez souvent. Ses yeux variant entre le rouge et le marron en fonction de la lumière du soleil ou même de l'éclairage en général, imposaient parfois le respect à tous ses camarades. Il n'était pas qu'un garçon avec un certains charisme, son regard aussi y comptait pour beaucoup et à chacune de ses venues, son aura se ressentait autour de lui. Il ne passait clairement pas inaperçu, s'étant hissé sans soucis à cette place de chef du groupe du club, ce qui lui allant terriblement bien selon ses propres impressions. Le garçon pour son age, était d'une taille moyenne, voire aussi grand que son professeur et que tous les autres enfants présents ici. Sur sa tête cependant, ses cheveux blonds témoignaient d'un manque de soin évident. Ham n'était pas le genre de personne à rester des heures devant sa glace à prendre soin de son cuir chevelu, leur laissant une totale et absolue liberté à ce niveau-là. Comme tous ses autres camarades et à chaque entraînement, le garçon portait sa tenue de sport.  
Contrairement à son fameux élève plus que turbulent et casse pied, Bou n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser aller à la colère aussi facilement. D'un naturel enthousiaste, elle avait cependant appris avec le temps, à mater son groupe pour les mener par le bout du nez. Il était inconcevable aux yeux de cette jeune femme, que ses élèves ne lui obéissent pas totalement. Son rôle était après tout d'enseigner, pas de tenir une garderie et tous les enfants ici en étaient parfaitement conscient et avaient finis par respecter cette femme, plus encore que Ham. Bou, malgré son rôle d'enseignante, était pourvue d'une apparence assez juvénile et enfantine. Elle était d'ailleurs consciente de cela, et s'en amusait par moment, quand cela ne se retournait pas contre elle. Il était assez difficile pour elle de se faire prendre au sérieux, à cause de la différence entre son age réel et son apparence. Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme témoignait de son passé, de toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait emmené avec elle tout au long de son existence. Sûrement d'ailleurs était-ce la raison de ce respect de tous ces jeunes à l'égard de cette femme, cette vision de survivante que l'on pouvait apercevoir simplement en croisant son regard. Tout comme le père de Yami, ses cheveux étaient grisonnant et plutôt court, car ne supportant clairement la longueur et l'encombrement pendant ses courses. Bou n'était clairement pas une complexée par son côté garçon manqué et assumait très bien ses choix. Seulement, la demoiselle expliquait toujours la raison de son look par la praticité de celui-ci. Une particularité ressortant de son apparence, était très certainement son teint mate. Indiquant sans doute des origines exotiques, que la jeune femme n'était pas apte à évoquer en présence de ses élèves.

Alors qu'une légère tension était palpable dans l'atmosphère en cette fin de journée entre les élèves ainsi que le professeur, mais surtout entre Ham et Bou, la nouvelle recrue se présenta au groupe. Accompagnée pour cette toute première journée, par son père, celle-ci n'était autre que Yami en compagnie de Kaku. Au bruit de leur pas dans son dos, Bou se retourna afin de les saluer d'un regard. La demoiselle jeta un premier regard à ce tout nouveau groupe qu'elle allait côtoyer assez souvent à partir de maintenant. Mais aussi et surtout, à ce garçon aux cheveux blond qui la dévisageait d'un air accusateur. Yami ne pouvait cacher sa crainte que ces choses ne recommencent, comme dans son ancien lycée. Mais elle se contentait de simplement suivre son père à la trace, se présentant tout comme lui, à Bou.

 _-_ _Nous sommes vraiment désolé_ _s_ _d'arriver aussi tard, nous avons fais une longue route pour venir ici. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître en tous cas._ Expliqua calmement Kaku en serrant la main de cette femme, lui apparaissant comme une enfant. _Seulement, vous êtes bien le professeur vous occupant de ce club ?  
\- __Rassurez-moi mon très cher monsieur, vous n'êtes pas le premier ni le dernier à me poser cette question. Mais vous ne faîtes absolument pas erreur, je vous rassure._ Répondit simplement Bou en serrant fermement la main de ce père dans la sienne, comme pour signifier au travers de ce geste et de cette force, toute son irritabilité d'avoir été une fois de plus, confondue avec un enfant. Kaku tentant de contenir toute la douleur, restait le plus calme possible, avant que finalement, son interlocutrice ne relâche son emprise pour se plonger dans le regard de sa toute nouvelle élève, un sourire aux lèvres. _Et toi ma petite,_ _j'imagine que tu es ma toute nouvelle élève, cette Yami dont on m'a vanté les mérites au téléphone ?  
\- __Je... Ne suis pas si exceptionnelle que cela, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de pratiquer ce sport._ Affirmait timidement la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, gênée de la présence de tous ces élèves la dévisageant.  
\- _Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser ainsi, ma petite. Je suis sûre et certaine que tu es vraiment douée, sinon pourquoi est-ce que ton père aurait autant insisté hier pour que je t'accepte parmi nous ?_

Face à cette révélation totalement inattendue venant de son tout nouveau professeur, Yami écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de cette intense surprise. Moins d'une semaine encore dans le passé, son père ne voyait pas le moindre potentiel sportif chez sa fille et même insistait pour qu'elle ne pratique pas la moindre activité. Et aujourd'hui, il vantait ses qualités ainsi que ses capacités. Un réel changement et d'opinion avait eu lieu chez Kaku. Chose à laquelle Yami ne s'attendait absolument pas, venant de son père en tous cas. Heureuse et très légèrement perplexe devant les dires de cette femme, elle jeta un regard interrogatif à son paternel. Qu'il lui renvoya d'ailleurs directement par un beau clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire. Depuis que sa fille avait fais ses preuves à la suite de cette performance plus qu'incroyable, Kaku ne pouvait nier que Yami possédait un énorme potentiel inexploité, et que même la peur de sa maladie ne constituait pas une excuse suffisante pour l'empêcher de s'adonner à sa passion.

Refusant de rester dans son coin pendant que cette discussion était en train d'avoir lieu, Ham ne se gêna pas un seul instant de s'incruster dans la bande avec ses grosses pâtes. Il n'était pas suivi par le reste de sa bande, mais le garçon affichait un regard quelque peu curieux. Ce manque de crainte d'être rejeté, était animé par ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il avait acquis à force de s'imposer au sein de ce club. Ni cet homme aux cheveux grisonnant, ni cette femme lui servant de professeur, ne l'effrayait et n'était en mesure de l'arrêter dans son avancée. Il était désireux de comprendre, d'assimiler la connaissance pour mieux la combattre, pour mieux la dominer. C'est en arrivant au niveau de Yami, que le jeune homme laissa une totale liberté à ses mains, pour toucher ses deux oreilles sans la moindre délicatesse. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs quelque peu effrayée, mais en sentant émaner de ce garçon, cet orgueil si caractéristique qu'elle avait connu ailleurs, elle n'osait se débattre. Elle se laissait faire, se sentant démolie comme il y a si longtemps, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il finisse par arrêter, ou au moins que son professeur ou même son père, ne lui demande de cesser.  
 _  
-_ _J'peux pas l'croire, c'est une infectée par le virus qui nous rejoint aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda de manière totalement rhétorique, Ham en laissant paraître sa surprise. _J'ai gâché une bonne partie de ma journée pour qu'une malade se joigne à no_ _tre nous, et qu'elle se fasse ridiculiser devant tout le monde_ _?!  
\- Encore une fois, est-ce que ça te pose le moindre problème, mon cher Ham ?_ Interrogea de nouveau la jeune femme à l'intention de son élève. Elle ne cachait maintenant plus toute sa frustration et sa colère que son élève ai un tel comportement à l'égard de cette nouvelle venue.  
 _\- Vous auriez simplement pu me dire que cette année nous aurions une morte parmi nous, j'aurais changé de club plus vite au moins._ Affirma sans émettre la moindre gêne dans ses mots, le jeune Ham qui relâcha son étreinte sur les oreilles de cette jeune fille.

Seulement, bien que ces mots n'étaient au final que des syllabes assemblées les unes aux autres pour former une phrase complète, celle-ci choqua bien plus que nécessaire la jeune fille. Se souvenant de ce merveilleux combat, de tout ce parcours qu'elle avait connu aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Sans lui à ses côtés, jamais elle n'aurait pu devenir une telle personne, jamais elle n'aurait pu grandir et réaliser certaines choses essentielles. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse ce garçon venu de nul part gâcher tout ce travail, tout ce combat mené et ces victoires consécutives sur la vie. Puisant au fond d'elle, le courage et la force nécessaire pour combattre cette peur du regard des autres, cette peur du jugement, Yami laissa s'exprimer toute sa colère. Exactement la même que ce fameux jour, où elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à bondir comme une lionne pour aller sauver la vie de ce pauvre animal en danger. Animée par cette même rage, la jeune fille se déchaîna sur Ham en lui flanquant une première gifle en plein visage, affichant toujours cette même émotion sur son visage. Le père de Yami, ainsi que son professeur et surtout cet élève, étaient tous choqués plus que choqués à la suite de ce geste inattendu de la part de Yami.  
 _  
-_ _Qui es-tu au juste pour pouvoir me juger sans me connaître ? Tu te crois supérieur aux autres parce que toi tu n'es pas atteint par cette maladie qui me ronge depuis ma naissance ?! Crois-moi que ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'en coller une autre si j'en ressens l'envie, aucune maladie ne m'empêchera de me battre et de réaliser mes rêves. Alors ne viens pas poser un jugement sur moi juste parce que tu aperçu des oreilles de chat sur ma tête !  
\- __Les gens comme toi sont complètement incapable de pratiquer un sport._ Se dépêcha de répondre Ham par une autre affirmation, ne se laissant visiblement pas faire et exprimant toute sa colère et son envie de soumettre. _Pourquoi est-ce que les gens comme toi sont tellement bornés et refusent de comprendre qu'elles ne valent pas grand chose en comparaison aux gens normaux comme nous ? C'est dans vos gênes, c'est une loi naturelle._

Aux mots du jeune homme, une colère encore plus grande que précédemment venait de naître dans le cœur de Yami et se rajouta à sa grande-sœur, pour transformer la pauvre jeune fille en véritable furie enragée. A ses mots, la première personne qui lui venait en tête, n'était autre que Saru, cet être si formidable qui avait su dissimuler sa différence pour se faire accepter par tout un lycée et même se hisser au sein d'un classement de beauté. Et aujourd'hui, en cet instant bien précis, ce garçon du nom de Ham, manquait également de respect à cet être si exceptionnel qui lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Lui aussi était infecté par le virus, donc susceptible de mourir à tout moment tout comme elle. Mais Yami était incapable de faire face à cette image de son meilleur ami aussi loin d'elle, lui mort tandis qu'elle vivait encore. C'était vraiment trop horrible pour son cœur. N'écoutant que sa rage ainsi que les conseils intérieurs de son meilleur ami, la jeune fille continua de cogner son interlocuteur et cette fois-ci par un magnifique coup de boule qui sonna légèrement le blond. Ce dernier posant sa main sur son front pour se soulager de la douleur, était encore plus étonné de son geste et de sa réponse, tandis que Yami ne souffrait d'aucune façon après le choc mutuel.

 _-_ _Tu peux continuer de me provoquer si tu le souhaites, j'ai des tonnes de coups en réserves qui n'attendent plus que de se poser sur ton merveilleux visage._ Affirmait maintenant Yami en laissant éclater toute sa haine envers ce genre de personne, brandissant le poing pour montrer son envie de cogner.  
 _-_ _Si tu es si douée que cela pour ce sport, pourquoi est-ce que mademoiselle ne nous ferait pas une petite démonstration au lieu de cogner un pauvre garçon innocent ?_ Rétorqua le jeune homme en lançant un regard vicieux à la jeune fille, se disant très certainement qu'elle ne devait pas valoir grand chose.

Toujours dominée par cette même émotion, Yami sentait que c'était la bonne voie à suivre et que la sagesse en cet instant n'était pas de mise. Il fallait qu'elle remette ce garçon à sa place, qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes que les infectés sont des gens comme tout le monde et que leur chance dans la vie sont les mêmes que l'ensemble du monde entier. Poussant alors Ham de sa main pour le dégager de son passage, la demoiselle se rendit en dehors de la piste de course afin de s'emparer d'une perche. Au contact de cet objet ayant un sens tellement lourd à son cœur, Yami laissa toute sa haine disparaître l'espace d'un instant pour simplement éprouver un bonheur sans égal. Ce sentiment n'était en rien comparable à celui ressentit lors de sa première expérience virtuelle. Car ici, son contact avec ce sport était réel, lui permettant une nouvelle fois de ressentir cette décharge électrique et ce frisson d'extase.  
Marchant jusqu'au point de départ de la piste de course, en ayant toujours en main sa chère perche qu'elle ne comptait pas lâcher de si tôt, Yami faisait maintenant face à toute l'importance de son destin. Devant elle se dessinait l'essentielle de sa vie, son rêve le plus secret, le plus puissant. Elle sentait qu'en cet instant, rien ni même personne ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter, de la stopper dans son élan tellement son cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Elle écouta finalement son désir et plaça sa perche en avant, pour s'élancer telle une lionne en recherche de sensations fortes, vers sa destiné. Elle voyait se rapprocher cette barre, disposée à une hauteur bien plus grande que celle de son père ce jour-là. Mais cela n'effrayait en aucun cas la jeune fille, même heureuse qu'on la prenne enfin au sérieux. Tout le monde en cet instant avait le regard rivé sur elle, se demandant si elle allait vraiment réussir. Seul Kaku n'était pas sujet à cette question, affichant un sourire qui témoignait d'une confiance et d'une fierté sans limite à l'égard de sa fille. Arrivant finalement à son but, Yami posa le bout de sa perche sur le sol en s'élançant de toutes ses forces avec elle. S'élevant dans les airs, encore plus haut que la toute première fois, son bonheur était total, son rêve se réalisait finalement, sa vie était sur le point de prendre un sens nouveau grâce à ce simple geste. En la voyant prendre toujours de hauteur, afin de lui permettre de finalement passer cette barre avec marge importante, l'ensemble du groupe, mais surtout le pauvre Ham, affichèrent toute leur surprise ainsi que leur choc devant une telle performance. Laissant Yami retomber tranquillement sur son tapis, le sourire aux lèvres et le bonheur au cœur.

 _-_ _Cette... Fille vient de sauter plus haut qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais sauté... Comment est-ce qu'elle a réussi à faire ça exactement ?!_ Demanda Ham dans le vide en pointant Yami du doigt, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de quiconque et résigné à admettre le talent de sa nouvelle camarade de sport.  
 _\- Oh, c'est un merveilleux élément que vous venez de me ramener, mon cher monsieur. Je pense qu'au bout de quelques semaines seulement et un bon entraînement, elle deviendra une sportive hors-paire._ Affirmait sereinement Bou en croisant tranquillement les bras tout en regardant en direction de la jeune fille, avec un beau sourire.  
 _-_ _Je vous fais entièrement confiance, je sais qu'entre vos mains, elle ira loin. Après tout, son rêve depuis toute petite, a toujours été de s'envoler et de toucher le ciel. Je suis sûr que vous lui permettrez de réaliser ce rêve.  
\- __C'est un rêve assez fantastique que vous me sortez là._ Répondit la jeune Bou en se laissant aller à rire gentiment et sans moquerie, avant de reprendre avec toujours ce même sourire et cette même gentillesse. _Mais vous avez ma parole que je ferais d'elle une grande sportive. Cette petite ira loin, et touchera certainement les étoiles._

Ignorant l'ensemble du monde tout autour d'elle, pour ne ressentir que son bonheur ainsi que son extase du moment, Yami s'abandonna à un rire témoignant de son sentiment. Grâce au soutien permanent de son ami, le regard des autres n'était plus un problème à ses yeux. Car elle avait envie de se battre, d'aller de l'avant et de ne plus baisser la tête au moindre jugement. Même si Saru n'était pas à ses côtés en ce moment, dans son cœur son énergie lui était transmise, toute sa force et son courage. Toujours allongée sur son pauvre tapis, la jeune fille ne réalisa que grâce à son approche, que Ham s'était joint à elle sans pour autant venir s'allonger. Le jeune homme manifestait maintenant un sourire sincère, et quelque peu admiratif. Cependant, en voyant cet individu à ses côtés, Yami eut le réflexe de se redresser pour lui lancer un regard assassin. Elle était loin d'avoir digéré toutes les méchancetés dites à son égard. Mais dans le cœur du jeune homme, celles-ci avaient maintenant disparu à tout jamais, convaincu par la performance de sa camarade.

 _-_ _Tu es encore venue te moquer de moi parce que je suis malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
\- __Complètement à côté de la plaque, ma pauvre. Si j'ai choisis de te rejoindre, c'est pour te présenter mes plus sincères excuses._ Expliqua Ham en baissant le visage, ressentant une certaine honte à la suite de son comportement. _Seulement tu te trompes sur un point. Tu es loin de détenir mon talent pour ce spo_ _r_ _t, tu le dépasses largement et je pense très sincèrement que jamais je ne serais aussi doué que toi._ _.._ _Tout ça pour te dire que je regrette de t'avoir parlé ainsi sans même penser à te connaître avant tout. C'était stupide de ma part. Alors je te propose... Qu'on fasse la paix et qu'on reparte à zéro, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ Se décida finalement à demander Ham en tendant simplement sa main en direction de Yami, la laissant dans une certaine perplexité. Toutefois, sentant une sincérité dans les paroles de ce jeune homme, son interlocutrice accepta son offre et serra sa main dans un sourire tout en témoignant cette fierté d'avoir réussi le faire changer d'avis.  
 _-_ _Je suis d'accord pour qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. Je m'appelle Yami, enchantée de te connaître. Finalement tu es n'es pas aussi abruti que je le pensais à la base.  
\- __Il m'arrive parfois de penser, tu sais ? En tous cas je suis vraiment ravi de te connaître moi aussi, Yami. Moi c'est Ham, et je pense qu'ensemble nous allons faire de grandes choses !_

Par cette poignée de mains symbolique, une nouvelle amitié venait de naître entre ces deux personnes que tout à la base opposaient. Ils avaient cependant à trouver un terrain d'entente, partageant la même passion et se battant pour atteindre le même rêve. Yami constatait une fois de plus en cette journée, toute la magie du saut à la perche et le changement que ce sport était en train d'avoir sur elle. Non, la véritable cause de cette évolution dans son attitude, n'était autre que les encouragements de son meilleur ami. C'était grâce à lui que tout ceci devenait possible, et seulement grâce à lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, après sa première séance de sport, Yami avait demandé à son père de la déposer directement chez son meilleur ami pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qui s'était passé. Elle était tellement fière, et si heureuse de pouvoir lui expliquer tout ça. Tandis qu'elle était installée sur une chaise d'invité et que son cher Saru était toujours dans son lit de malade depuis ces récents événement, les yeux de Yami étaient habités par des millions d'étoiles de bonheur. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas, se contentant d'écouter chaque mot de son amie qui en avait tant à raconter. Mais il était heureux pour elle, ravi même qu'elle puisse enfin se consacrer à son rêve sans la moindre entrave pour se mettre en travers de sa route. Fier et heureux qu'elle ai pu grandir et qu'elle ai montré au monde que les rêves nous maintiennent en vie pour que toute autre chose. _  
_

* * *

**Satisfait du traitement de Ham et Bou? Je ne connais pas énormément ces personnages mais vu qu'ils sont souvent aux côtés de Yami, je me suis dis qu'il serait bon de les intégrer à l'histoire !**  
 **Une petite review peut-être? ^.~** _  
_ _  
_


	6. Je toucherais les étoiles

**Hey les gens et chers lecteurs !** **Je sens qu'on approche bientôt de la fin de cette fanfiction... Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour le moment, garder le mystère est important ! En tous cas j'ai l'image de la fin en tête... Et elle ne tarda pas à arriver ! :)  
Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif ! **

* * *

_-_ _Quoi ?! Notre fille pratique un sport et tu as choisis de me le cacher depuis tout ce temps ?!_ S'était exprimée Taya par un hurlement de colère, laissant tomber sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette à cette révélation.

Ces deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler dans le temps, avaient été pour Kaku, une véritable torture pour son cœur. Il était dans la confidence, dans l'obligation de mentir à son épouse à propos d'un sujet que leur tenait tous les deux à cœur. Pour sa part, Yami ne se souciait absolument pas de ce détails, vraiment trop occupée à profiter de chaque instant au sein de son tout nouveau club. Grâce à ses nombreuses compétences en matière de saut en hauteur, qui jusque là, étaient restées complètement insoupçonnés, la demoiselle était parvenue à force de patience et d'entraînement, à se tailler une petite réputation au sein de son club d'athlétisme. Même si elle avait remarqué à force d'observation, que le talent des autres membres de son équipe ne volait pas très haut, elle était tout de même fière d'être un modèle à leur yeux. Seul ce fameux Ham restait tout de même un rival de choix pour elle. Avec le temps, la nouvelle athlète avait appris à respecter son camarade, bien que les derniers points se disputaient très souvent entre eux. Quelque part, la jeune fille était vraiment heureuse de cette tournure des choses. Sans rival à son niveau ou même plus compétent qu'elle encore, comment aurait-elle espéré pouvoir progresser à une telle vite ou même tout court ?

 _-_ _Je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques semaines... Tu as changé, Yami._ Affirma avec une certaine froideur la mère de famille, en tournant son visage vers son enfant. _Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris la chose, mais tu étais bien trop heureuse pour que ça sonne comme étant normal. Tu sors beaucoup plus souvent de ta chambre, tu manges tous les jours à table avec nous et tu as arrêté de te plaindre comme tu le fais d'habitude.  
\- __Tu viens de résumer les symptômes d'un bonheur, maman. Tu as raison, je suis heureuse et c'est grâce aux choix de papa que je me sens aussi bien._ Se contenta de répondre l'enfant en se montrant aussi froide que sa mère. Son regard vint celui de Taya, pour se confronter à son autorité. Il n'était pas question pour la jeune fille que sa mère l'intimide. Mais celle-ci, frappa du plat des mains sur la table et se leva par excès de colère.  
 _\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est en me faisant culpabiliser que je vais me montrer plus compréhensive à ton égard ? Je te signale une fois de plus que tu es malade, Yami. Tu es malade depuis ta naissance, et ce que tu fais en ce moment avec ton sport, c'est mettre ta vie en danger inutilement. Est-ce que tu es consciente de cela ?!  
\- __Yami mets peut-être sa vie en danger, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas inutile, ma chérie._ Déclara soudainement le mari en posant finalement sa main tout doucement sur celle de sa femme. Toute once de culpabilité ainsi que de honte avait finalement disparu de son regard. _C'est si notre fille n'exploitait pas ses capacités que ça sonnerait comme étant quelque chose de vraiment inutile. Yami possède un talent inné pour ce sport, c'est de notre devoir en tant que parents de ne pas l'ignorer et de l'aider à s'élever, à progresser dans cette direction._

Complètement abasourdie et même vexée d'entendre de tels mots à propos de leur enfant, entre les lèvres de son époux, jamais Taya n'aurait pensé une telle chose possible. Après tout, de par son travail ou même de par sa condition de parent tout comme elle, lui aussi était concerné par le problème. Lui aussi très certainement, était effrayée de perdre un jour leur enfant à cause de cette maladie. Mais en raisonnant de cette manière, cet homme à ses yeux, choisissait d'ignorer totalement le soucis pour ne se concentrer que sur un rêve fugace et potentiellement mortel pour Yami. En ce sens, cela ne put que conforter Taya dans sa vision des choses, dans sa crainte la plus intense. Après tout, la jeune femme n'était pas qu'une poupée à la silhouette parfaite et qui appréciait se balader toute nue dans sa maison pour s'exposer à sa fille sans aucune gêne. Non, au sein de sa poitrine et comme tout être humain, reposait un cœur souffrant. Un cœur qui hurlait d'une injustice chaque jour passant, mais qui choisissait d'ignorer cette douleur en tentant un maximum de profiter de la vie.  
Son regard croisant celui de son époux, Taya éprouvant toujours cet affreux sentiment de trahison de la part de sa fille, mais aussi de cet homme juste à côté d'elle, retira finalement sa main de la table. Laissant alors un silence bien gênant s'installer dans toute la pièce, la dame de maison baissa le visage.

 _-_ _Comment est-ce que tu peux penser que les rêves de notre fille sont plus importants que sa propre vie ? Tu n'es plus cet homme que j'ai épousé et qui m'a compris durant toutes ces années. Tu as changé, Kaku.  
\- __Tu te trompes, Taya. Je suis toujours cet homme que tu aimes et que tu as choisis de prendre pour mari. Seulement, mon point de vue à changé grâce à beaucoup de choses. J'ai choisis d'écouter ma fille, j'ai choisis d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire depuis si longtemps, et de ne pas lui opposer une résistance pour une fois. Elle est douée, je te demande de me croire pour une fois. De mettre ta peur de côté, pour qu'ensemble on lui permette d'atteindre son véritable but.  
\- __Ne me demande plus jamais de faire une chose pareille ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir le jour de l'accouchement. En voyant ces oreilles sur la tête de notre fille, ces oreilles qui me narguaient, et qui continue encore de me narguer aujourd'hui en me disant que jamais Yami ne pourra avoir une vie normale, comme tous les enfants de son age._ Affirma la jeune femme sans émettre le moindre doute, et surtout, en laissant toutes ses émotions les plus négatives ressortir de son cœur pour les adresser à son mari. Ses yeux étaient en larmes, tandis que son cœur s'accélérait au simple souvenir de ce fameux jour.  
 _\- Parce que tu penses vraiment être la seule à ressentir ce sentiment depuis la naissance de Yami ? Bien sur que dans mon cas j'ai réalisé que c'était moins intense et douloureux que chez toi, mais cela ne te donne pas le monopole de la souffrance._ Rétorqua Kaku en se montrant tout aussi clair et déterminé que son épouse, sans pour autant lui témoigner la moindre haine ni colère. Il vint simplement chercher de nouveau sa main, en se levant de sa chaise pour se placer devant elle en lui adressant un regard tendre et amoureux. Devant lequel, Taya était incapable de rester indifférente, rougissant en sentant ses noirs sentiments s'éteindre dans son cœur, pour laisser place à un amour profond pour son mari. _J'ai décidé de mettre mes craintes de côté pour notre fille, pour son bonheur. Rien ne t'empêche de faire la même chose pour elle.  
\- __C'est vrai alors, ce sport te rend vraiment si heureuse que cela, Yami ?_ Demanda Taya en se tournant doucement vers son enfant, en lui adressant cette question d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.  
 _-_ _Je suis encore une novice pour le moment, mais c'est vrai que j'ai réussi à me créer un petit monde dans ce club que j'ai rejoins. Je passe de très bons moments avec mes nouveaux amis, et aussi mais surtout, mes désirs de toujours sont finalement devenus une réalité. Alors oui, je suis vraiment heureuse là-bas, maman._ Se contenta de répondre Yami avec des étoiles dans les yeux, se remémorant tous ces moments passés aux côtés des gens de son club, ainsi que ces nombreuses expériences passées et vécues à fond.  
 _-_ _Si c'est vrai... Alors je tâcherais de faire un effort de mon côté également._ Déclara timidement la jeune femme en se blottissant tendrement contre son époux. Bien sur qu'elle était toujours craintive à l'idée que sa fille puisse s'adonner à un sport la mettant en danger, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer son bonheur. _Je pense qu'en assistant à un cours, je serais plus rassurée et je pourrais plus facilement te laisser faire.  
\- __C'est vrai ?! Tu comptes vraiment assister à un de mes cours, c'est vrai ou pas ?!_ S'exclama Yami en ressentant une folle excitation d'avoir entendu sa mère parler d'une telle chose. Elle lui adressa d'ailleurs une réponse en hochant simplement le visage, pour que finalement, l'enfant se lève de sa chaise dans un élan de bonheur en levant le bras en l'air en signe de victoire. _Génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer à ma maman ma vraie passion !_

Ici et seulement ici, Yami ressentait cette existence la parcourir toute entière. A chaque saut qu'elle effectuait en se laissant porter par le vent, ses mains venaient toucher le ciel avec une grâce sans égale. Elle se sentait vivante comme jamais, elle se sentait bien et enfin libre d'être elle-même. Aujourd'hui était un jour, comme deux fois toutes les semaines, où la jeune fille devait se rendre à son club pour son entraînement quotidien en vue de participer au championnat régional en approche. C'est seulement une semaine après son adhésion au club, que Bou s'était décidée à leur en parler réellement, afin de les motiver un maximum. Elle se doutait toute fois que ses deux meilleurs éléments cependant, seraient Ham ainsi que sa toute sa nouvelle recrue, Yami. La jeune fille avait déjà démontré ses talents lors de son arrivé, et avec eux dans son équipe, ils étaient certains de gagner haut la main. La demoiselle aux oreilles de chat pour sa part, était moins certaine de cela.  
Bien évidemment que l'annonce de ce championnat l'avait excité comme jamais, bien sûr qu'elle redoublait d'impatiente à l'idée de disputer une compétition contre des athlètes aussi doués, voire même plus encore qu'elle. Cependant, elle était également consciente de son amateurisme dans cette discipline, qu'en restant avec son niveau actuel, jamais elle ne pourrait espérer remporter le moindre prix. Pour cette seule et unique raison, Yami s'était mise en tête d'entraîner son corps un maximum, pour le préparer au prochain tournoi.A chaque session d'entraînement, elle s'infligeait des étirements tous plus intenses les uns que les autres, pour ensuite parcourir dix tours de piste, se chronométrant à chaque session pour mesurer ses performance en terme de vitesse. La demoiselle désirait se dépasser toujours plus, devenir plus forte, plus rapide, plus vive et aussi et surtout, être en mesure de prétendre au podium de ce tournoi.

Aujourd'hui et comme d'autres jours dans la semaine à cause du travail de son père, Yami s'était débrouillée pour venir jusqu'à son club en bus. Elle aimait retracer ce chemin deux fois par semaine, arriver jusqu'ici, se changer et entrer dans son monde réel, dans cet univers où elle pouvait enfin se libérer. Les tours de piste cependant pour l'ensemble des membres avait déjà commencé, tandis que la jeune fille en était toujours aux étirements de ses jambes. Elle aimait prendre son temps, ne pas se presser et faire les choses calmement. Son professeur n'opposait aucune contestation à cela, sachant que sa chère nouvelle recrue progressait de jour en jour grâce à son entraînement personnel. Elle était d'ailleurs très heureuse de la voir prendre l'annonce de ce tournoi autant au sérieux, cela témoignait de son investissement. Seulement, alors que Yami en était encore à l'étirement de ses jambes au sol, les écartant un maximum pour leur donner un maximum de souplesse, son camarade Ham vint la rejoindre pour faire exactement la même chose avec un sourire. Il n'était pas vraiment surprenant pour elle de voir son camarade et quelque part, rival, l'accompagner dans ses exercices. C'était un peu comme une sorte de confrontation, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur et le sourire. Avec le temps, Ham était devenu pour Yami, un ami avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux.

 _-_ _Tu n'as pas peur de te froisser un muscle à force de tirer autant sur tes jambes ?  
\- __Je pense que tu me couves trop mon cher Ham... Surtout que tu n'es clairement pas habitué à étirer autant tes jambes, alors c'est d'avantage p_ _our_ _toi que tu devrais t'en faire._ Lui avait répondu la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu malicieux avec un petit clin d'œil. _La déchirure musculaire te guette !  
\- __Ah ouai, tu veux vraiment te moquer de moi ?_ S'exclama alors le jeune homme en souriant toujours, avant de se redresser en repliant ses jambes dans une grande simplicité. Toujours observé par son amie, qui ne montrait pas le moindre signe de surprise ou d'étonnement. _Que dirais-tu qu'on teste nos capacités respectives aujourd'hui alors ? Je te propose une course de piste_ _en trois tours complet_ _, celui qui termine le premier remporte la victoire_ _et toute la gloire qui va avec étalement._ _Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- __Ta proposition est pour le moins très intéressante.._ Adressa t-elle comme réponse à son interlocuteur, toujours en gardant un calme olympien. Exactement de la même manière que Ham, Yami se redressa sans la moindre difficulté, confrontant son regard au sien. _J'espère seulement que tu ne seras pas trop triste quand je t'aurais battu à plat de couture.. Ca me ferait du mal de ramasser les morceaux d'un petit Ham en détresse.  
\- __Je te souhaite bonne chance pour me battre, Yami. Tu en auras besoin, car je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement._ Répondit finalement le jeune homme en tendant sa main vers elle, dans un signe d'accord. La demoiselle en comprenant son intention, l'empoigna simplement en regardant son nouvel adversaire dans les yeux.

Alors que l'accord entre les deux apprentis athlètes était maintenant passé et que ceux-ci s'avançaient dès à présent vers le point de départ, Yami n'eut pas le temps de voir que de nouvelles têtes venaient d'arriver au club. Tandis que toute sa concentration était braquée sur sa réussite durant cette course, sa victoire, rien au monde n'aurait pu lui permettre de comprendre, de constater que ses parents lui avait fais la surprise de se pointer ensemble. Taya en arrivant aux côtés de son mari, s'abandonnait à regarder vraiment partout, et en quelque sorte, comprendre le monde secret de son enfant. Bien sûr que son cœur était toujours en proie à la peur la plus intense de voir Yami s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, mais si elle était vraiment heureuse ici, alors elle lui laisserait une chance de faire ses preuves. S'avançant en couple, ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à faire de nouveau la rencontre du fameux professeur de ce club, apparaissant encore et toujours aux yeux de ceux n'y étant pas habitués, comme Taya, tel un enfant à cause de sa taille et aussi de son visage. L'épouse de Kaku témoigna de toute sa surprise à cette rencontre, sans pour énoncer sa première impression, comme son époux la toute première fois. L'homme serra une fois de plus la main de Bou, qui l'accueillit en mettant une pause temporaire à la gestion de ses troupes pour saluer le couple.

 _-_ _Monsieur Mushime, je suis ravie de vous revoir ici ! Cela va faire un bout de temps que vous n'êtes pas venu_ _au club !_ _Et j_ _'ose croire quant à vous, que vous êtes la femme de ce cher monsieur ?_ Demanda Bou en s'adressant légèrement plus timidement à Taya, qui restait silencieuse jusque là.  
 _-_ _Vous avez tout juste, mademoiselle Bou ! Il s'agit bien de ma femme, je vous présente –_ Affirma le scientifique avec une certaine fierté, avant de se faire interrompre brusquement et bousculé par sa propre femme.  
 _-_ _Je suis Taya Mushime, la femme de cet imbécile de Kaku. Mais je suis persuadée que vous n'avez pas eu besoin de mon aide pour remarquer combien il est bête._ Enchaîna directement Taya en se permettant de prendre la relève tout en serrant à son tour, la main de son interlocutrice avec un grand sourire plein d'assurance. Bou devant un tel retournement de situation, témoigna d'une certaine surprise tout en souriant.  
 _-_ _Je … Suppose que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très malin, oui. Je ne suis pas assez intime avec votre mari pour pouvoir me permettre de donner mon avis à son sujet_ Répondit le jeune professeur avant de recentrer toute son attention sur son élève, leur enfant en particulier et de sourire pleinement. Elle était vraiment fière d'elle et cela se ressentait dans sa manière de l'évoquer. _Mais en ce qui concerne votre fille, Yami. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle a fais d'énormes progrès depuis son arrivé ici. Elle ne cesse d'évoluer et de redoubler d'effort, je pense que si elle continue sur cette voie, elle pourra facilement atteindre les plus haut rangs !  
\- __Vous êtes sérieuse ? C'est bien de Yami dont vous parlez, ma petite fille chérie ?_ Rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme, écarquillant les yeux sous une telle affirmation de la part du professeur de sa fille.  
 _\- Je ne peux pas me montrer plus sérieuse que cela, votre fille est épatante madame Mushime. Voyez par vous-même, elle est surprenante et pleine de talents !_ Déclara Bou en se décalant tout doucement sur le côté, afin de permettre à la jeune femme d'apercevoir sa fille qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Ham, sur la ligne de départ.

Récitant un compte à rebours en simultané en se regardant dans les yeux tout en se mettant en position de départ, Ham ainsi que sa chère rivale, s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dès le zéro annoncé. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait laisser le moindre avantage à son adversaire, c'était comme une lutte à mort. Après tout et d'une certaine manière, ils étaient aux yeux de tous, les meilleurs membres de ce club et se devaient de maintenir cette image pour ne pas baisser dans le classement. Seulement, Yami intérieurement espérait dépasser son camarade une bonne fois pour toute, et se hisser à la première place. Mais avoir ce garçon à ses côtés, et se mesurer à lui aussi souvent était une façon pour elle de se garder motivée, d'avoir un but à atteindre et en cela, elle lui était très reconnaissante et était fière de l'avoir fais changer à ce point depuis son arrivée.

 _-_ _C'est … Vraiment mon enfant qui court aussi vite ? Depuis quand est-elle aussi rapide que cela ?!_ Demanda Taya en témoignant de tout son choc de voir une telle chose se produire.  
 _\- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, vous savez ? Yami est depuis longtemps, une fille possédant un talent inné pour cette discipline. Ce don ne demandait juste qu'à pouvoir s'exprimer librement._ Se permit de répondre une toute nouvelle voix en s'introduisant dans la conversation. A l'écoute de celle-ci, les trois personnages se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix pour constater qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de Saru, qui était accompagné de son médecin de garde pour plus de sûreté. Tout deux étaient dans les gradins et observaient la scène et cette course entre Ham ainsi que sa meilleure amie en gardant cette hauteur.  
 _-_ _Saru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu devais rester en convalescence depuis ta toute dernière crise, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dis Yami._ Déclara la jeune femme en se permettant également de s'adresser au meilleur ami de son enfant. Abandonnant totalement le professeur pour s'approcher du jeune homme.  
 _-_ _Chuuuuuut ! Soyez plus discrète je vous prie, je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'on finisse par découvrir mon secret une fois de plus._ Demanda simplement le jeune homme en chuchotant et posant son doigt sur sa bouche, dans le but d'inciter la jeune femme à faire de même. Il se permit également de lui indiquer le dessus de sa tête, afin qu'elle comprenne grâce à son bandana noir, l'intérêt de garder le silence sur ce sujet. _Je me sens véritablement inutile depuis ma toute dernière crise... Sans votre fille pour me tirer de cette mésaventure, je ne sais pas où je serais en cet instant bien précis. Je lui dois beaucoup, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu lui faire une surprise.  
\- __Je suis certaine que te voir ici lui fera énormément plaisir. Quand elle est à la maison, tu sais, elle ne cesse jamais de parler de toi en vantant tes mérites. Tu es vraiment son modèle de vie, tu sais ?_ Affirma Taya en comprenant cette envie de discression du jeune homme, et changeant de côté en le suivant simplement avec un sourire.  
 _-_ _C'est pour cette raison justement que je n'ai pu me résoudre à lui mentir d'avantage sur la maladie qu'elle et moi avons en commun. Je me sentais terriblement mal de lui cacher la vérité, alors qu'elle voyait en moi un tel modèle de vertus. Lui mentir aurait été trahir toute la confiance qu'elle a en moi depuis tout ce temps.  
\- __Ma fille a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que toi, sur qui elle peut compter en toute circonstances, aussi droit et juste que toi qui je suis certaine, ne la trahira jamais._ Rétorqua simplement la jeune femme à l'écoute des explications du jeune ami de son enfant. Ressentant toute sa sincérité, toute sa bienveillance à l'égard de Yami et ne doutant pas un seul instant de sa bonne foi. Elle affichait un sourire franc au jeune homme.  
 _-_ _Vous allez me faire rougir, madame Mushime..._ Répondit Saru en baissant tout doucement son visage, tout en exprimant toute sa gêne d'avoir été ainsi complimenté de la sorte. Avant de braquer de nouveau son regard vers cette course en train d'avoir lieu, afin d'observer la progression de son amie. _Dans tous les cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose aujourd'hui, c'est d'encourager un maximum votre fille et de ne lui imposer aucune entrave pouvant bloquer sa progression. Cela serait meurtrier d'interdire à un tel talent de s'exprimer ainsi._  
 _-_ _Sans avoir l'occasion dans ta vie de porter le moindre enfant dans ton ventre, ou même la chance d'être parent aux côtés d'une demoiselle que tu aimes sincèrement, je pense que tu peux comprendre mon inquiétude vis-à-vis de mon enfant. Cependant... Je te promets que je ferais un effort de mon côté, que je laisserais une chance à Yami de faire ses preuves._ Tenta timidement d'affirmer Taya en regardant son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil, elle aussi trop occupée à regarder la même cours en train d'avoir lieu.  
 _\- Je vous en remercie sincèrement, madame Mushime. Merci du fond du cœur de laisser cette chance à Yami, de lui laisser enfin une chance d'être vraiment heureuse et de sortir de son cocon._ Répondit Saru avec un sourire plein d'une beauté et d'une grâce sans égale, comme soulagé de ne plus ressentir ce poids sur son cœur.

Alors que la course était maintenant bien entamée depuis quelques minutes, ni Yami et encore moins Ham ne désirait céder la première place à l'autre. Tous les deux étaient au coude à coude le plus souvent, quand l'un des deux ne devançait pas tout simplement. C'était cette complicité dans l'effort aussi, qui avait finis par les rendre aussi soudés, aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas aussi complices tous les deux que Saru et Yami, mais tout de même, ils s'étaient crée leur petit lien. Cependant et avant cette toute nouvelle période dans sa vie, jamais Yami n'aurait pensé une telle chose possible. Sympathiser avec une telle personne, avec quelqu'un comme Ham qui entretenait encore il y a seulement quelques temps, des pensées choquantes et discriminatoires à l'égard des personnes comme elle. En un sens, Yami aussi se montrait assez odieuse de temps à autre envers ces personnes, en ne leur laissant pas une seule chance de montrer le meilleur d'eux-même et les rangeant dans une case directement. Mais avec son nouvel ami, la jeune fille se prouvait à elle-même que c'était possible aussi, de changer d'avis, de grandir et d'évoluer mentalement pour se faire une toute nouvelle opinion.  
Pour Yami, tout ceci n'était pas seulement une course pour atteindre une ligne d'arrivé, c'était aussi un tout nouveau chemin de vie qui se dessinait devant elle et qu'elle souhaitait emprunter sans éprouver la moindre crainte. Tout en s'élançant sur cette piste, la jeune fille avait réellement le sentiment de tenir la main de son meilleur ami. Et que celui-ci l'aidait à avancer pas à pas, afin qu'elle ne trébuche pas, ou si c'était le cas, qu'il lui vienne en aide pour qu'elle se relève, et qu'elle se relance une nouvelle fois dans la course. Aux yeux de Yami, son existence n'était autre qu'une compétition où pour se hisser au sommet, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de redoubler d'effort, de se battre pour se faire une place dans ce monde impitoyable. Sa participation à cette compétition prochaine n'était pas seulement un objectif comme tant d'autres, une envie de gagner et de hisser sur le podium, c'était bien plus que tout cela. Elle voulait se montrer à elle-même, ainsi qu'aux gens de son entourage, que cette envie de vivre brûlait en elle, que cette envie d'atteindre le ciel, d'être heureuse, de se laisser aller à sourire et de rire en exerçant son activité favorite, était véritablement ardente en elle.

 _-_ _Tu tiens la cadence j'espère, Yami ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me gênerais pas de te doubler et de prendre ta place en quelques instants._ Affirma faussement le jeune homme, en gardant ce même sourire aux lèvres.  
 _\- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être ? Je n'ai toujours pas tout donné, attends un peu de voir !_ Répliqua presque immédiatement Yami en accélérant d'avantage sa vitesse de course pour finalement doubler Ham, pour mettre quelques mètres de distance entre eux.

Au fond et très sincèrement, depuis sa toute première rencontre avec la demoiselle, Ham n'aspirait plus à conserver son image de chef et de leader au sein de ce groupe. Tout ceci était simplement dépassé, son but était beaucoup plus noble, et beaucoup moins orgueilleux. En constatant tout le talent de cette jeune fille, son cœur brûlant dans sa poitrine et son envie de progresser toujours plus, le jeune sportif s'était mis en tête de prendre la place de rival pour qu'elle puisse le concurrencer et donc, progresser beaucoup plus vite. Il était au fond bien conscient que sa « rivale » possédait un talent et un processus de progression beaucoup plus important que le sien et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas rivaliser contre quelque chose comme cela. Mais avec le temps, Ham s'était fais à cette idée, et s'était dis qu'au moins, en compensation, il pourrait aider son amie dans sa progression et faire d'elle, une véritable athlète. Bien sur, Yami n'était absolument pas au courant de toute cette combine et il espérait au fond, qu'elle ne le soit jamais. Que cette image de rival se conserve dans son esprit, afin qu'elle redouble toujours d'effort pour le battre. C'est cette volonté si pure selon lui, qui lui permettrait de toujours se dépasser, de ne jamais abandonner son rêve. En un sens, il ne pouvait qu'être fier d'elle ainsi que tous ses progrès accomplis jusqu'ici.  
Seulement, tout ceci ne constituait en rien une raison suffisante pour la laisser gagner. C'est pour cette raison que Ham accéléra également la cadence pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois au coude à coude avec elle, lui adressant un sourire complice de compétition.

 _-_ _Je suis loin d'avoir donné le meilleur de moi-même également. Il t'en faudra plus si tu espères me devancer, ma chère petite Yami._ Répliqua alors le jeune homme, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur les tout derniers mètres du dernier tour de cette course si intense.

Mais c'est alors que sans un mot, sans un son sortant de sa bouche, Yami donna le meilleur d'elle-même lors des derniers mètres et se transforma en véritable flèche vivante pour devancer de très loin son adversaire. En la voyant se changer ainsi, accélérer pour atteindre une telle vitesse de pointe, Ham ne put que témoigner de toute sa surprise et même sa stupeur, pour finalement s'arrêter totalement de courir pour l'admirer quelque part, souriant avec sincérité pour lui accorder cette victoire. Yami n'était ici que depuis deux mois, mais déjà elle était devenue une athlète de haut niveau sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le jeune homme ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle, et s'était résigné à cette vérité, en l'acceptant, en se sentant même fier de lui avoir permis d'atteindre un tel niveau. Ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à lui, mais aussi l'œuvre de Yami, qui à  
chaque session, donnait le meilleur d'elle-même sans se ménager.  
C'est sans surprise alors, qu'elle franchit la ligne d'arrivé en première, en laissant Ham loin derrière elle. Trop essoufflée pour prendre le temps de se retourner pour voir où il se trouvait actuellement, la jeune fille après cette longue course, s'abaissa légèrement en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour enfin reprendre son souffle tout doucement et calmement, ne remarquant même pas qu'une pluie battante commençait à tomber juste au dessus d'elle et de tout le monde.

 _-_ _Bravo Yami, tu as été géniale !_ Hurla Saru de loin en y mettant tout son cœur.

Cette pluie cependant, n'empêcha aucunement Saru dans son entreprise d'aller la rejoindre. Après l'avoir vu gagner cette course et courir aussi vite, le jeune homme se sentait terriblement fier de sa meilleure amie. En parlant ainsi à son père ce jour-là, il avait permis la naissance d'un talent, l'épanouissement d'une petite fleur qui ne demandait qu'à naître en ce monde. Il passa par dessus la rambarde pour se poser directement au sol. En entendant ce hurlement et cette voix si familière à ses oreilles, Yami se redressa finalement pour regarder en avant. Manifestant un immense sourire de voir, non seulement sa mère ici, mais aussi son très cher Saru. Leur venus ici n'aurait pas pu la rendre plus heureuse que cela, car elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'ils étaient tous les porteurs de son espoir.  
Contre toute attente cependant, durant la course de Saru, quelque chose n'allait clairement pas. Une violente et intense sensation de faiblesse, et le monde devenait progressivement terne, comme brouillé sous ses yeux, sous sa vue. Il voulait rejoindre son amie, il le désirait plus que tout au monde, mais son corps s'opposait à sa volonté. Ce n'était pas une crise banale comme la première fois. Aucune toux, aucun son, juste un atroce silence s'installant dans cette scène. C'est alors que le bandana du jeune homme commença à se détacher, en tombant finalement par terre. Seulement, Saru n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre également. Il venait de perdre connaissance, en tendant sa main en avant, comme pour se saisir une dernière fois la main de sa meilleure amie. Sa chute au sol, dans un fracas destructeur, déchira littéralement le cœur de la demoiselle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa journée puisse prendre une pareille tournure. Elle, qui était épanouie ici, heureuse et qui ne manquait de rien, risquait de perdre l'espoir de sa vie à cause de cette même maladie dont il souffrait depuis sa naissance. Devant cette scène plus que sur-réaliste et horrible, Yami eut tout simplement l'impression de perdre l'esprit. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, n'était clairement plus capable de filtrer ses sentiments, qui affluaient dans son cœur à une vitesse folle.

 _-_ _Non... Ce n'est pas possible, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver..._ _SARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !_

* * *

 **Surprit par la fin de ce chapitre? Ca vous a plu j'espère? :)** _  
_

 **Review peut-être? ^.~**


	7. Ne t'envoles pas sans moi

**Hello noble lecteur passant par ici... Tu poses ici les yeux sur le 7ème chapitre de ma fanfiction. Ici, pas beaucoup d'action, mais surtout du drame et du psychologique... Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment te laisse seulement découvrir :)  
Vous connaissez la rangaine, aucun personnage ne m'appartient blablabla... Bon allez on est partis ! **

* * *

****En l'espace d'un instant terriblement infime, tous les efforts de Yami pour aller de l'avant ainsi que sa joie de vivre, s'envolèrent en fumée à la simple vue du corps de son meilleur ami étendu au sol. Cette surprise de le voir ici, laissa rapidement place à cette peur de le perdre véritablement. Tout était allé si vite, si rapidement et dans un silence de mort, presque assourdissant. Le médecin de garde Saru, s'étant évidemment attendu à ce genre d'éventualité, s'était chargé de secourir le jeune homme par ses propres moyens. Pour cet homme, nul besoin de s'inquiéter outre mesure, ces crises étaient commune dans le métier et surtout concernant cette maladie. Seulement, malgré le professionnalisme de ce médecin, Yami était totalement incapable de garder son calme et d'arrêter de pleurer. Son cœur en pleine confusion devant cette scène, ne lui offrait la possibilité de relativiser la situation, la plongeant dans une inquiétude et une folie sans pareille.

Alors qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre son meilleur ami afin de lui parler, de l'aider à ouvrir les yeux grâce au son de sa voix, la jeune fille se retrouvait bloquée par son père ainsi que Ham. Elle se fichait complètement de cet homme, de ce médecin qui visiblement était qualifié pour sauver son cher Saru. Tout ce que souhaitait Yami, c'était rejoindre son ami en se débarrassant de tous ces gêneurs. Toute fois, la jeune demoiselle avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces et dans les sens, ni Ham et encore moins Kaku ne desserraient leur emprise sur Yami. Ils se doutaient tous les deux que voir ce garçon dans un tel état, la rendait sûrement folle de crainte et de tristesse. Après tout, c'était grâce à l'aide de Saru si aujourd'hui, Yami se retrouvait ici à pratiquer le sport de ses rêves. Elle lui devait tellement, il n'était pas question pour elle de l'abandonner.

 _-_ _Saru, Saru ! Lâchez-moi tous les deux, laissez-moi rejoindre Saru tout de suite !  
\- __Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Yami. Tu as besoin de reprendre tes esprits et de te calmer. Le médecin de Saru peut parfaitement s'occuper de l'état de ton ami sans ton aide, alors calme-toi tout de suite !_ Ordonna le père de famille avec une certaine autorité, regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux sans la quitter.  
 _-_ _Je m'en fous complètement de ça ! Je veux être auprès de Saru tout de suite, vous m'entendez tous les deux ?!_

C'est à cet instant bien précis toute fois, qu'un geste malencontreux eut l'effet de complètement calmer Yami. Une gifle en plein visage, donnée par Bou en personne qui exprimait un sérieux ainsi qu'une colère bien plus intense que son père ou même quiconque dans les environs. Elle qui avait vu son élève être aussi douée, tant investie dans son travail, la voyait maintenant perdre ses esprits. Évidemment qu'elle souffrait pour elle, car la crainte de perdre un être cher, le professeur connaissait ça mieux que quiconque et compatissait pour son élève. Seulement, elle ne souhaitait pas la voir sombrer dans le désespoir, dans la folie comme ce fut son cas quelques années plus tôt. A ce geste, bien que la jeune fille était maintenant calmée et ne s'agitait plus dans tous les sens, elle était choquée et surprise. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à recevoir une baffe venant de son professeur, et encore moins de ce professeur.

 _-_ _Yami, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer immédiatement... ! Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment. La peur de perdre un être cher, la peur de le voir s'envoler et qu'il nous laisse à tout jamais. Je connais cette peur, crois-moi car c'est elle qui m'a forgé durant des années. Mais tu ne dois pas t'abandonner à ce sentiment, tu dois te battre, rester forte pour montrer que tu te bats pour ton ami. Tu ne peux pas céder au désespoir, tu dois combattre l'adversité, comme tu l'as toujours fais depuis ton arrivé ici, est-ce que tu comprends ?!  
\- __Professeur Asane..._ Murmura avec fragilité la demoiselle, avant de venir se blottir contre son professeur sans aucune retenue pour s'abandonner à des larmes de chagrin. Bou resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, pouvant comprendre tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.  
 _\- Ça va aller, Yami. Tout va bien se passer. Mais tu dois rester forte pour ton ami, tu dois continuer de te battre pour qu'il voit la chance qu'il a d'avoir une amie comme toi à ses côtés, d'accord ?_

Tandis que le pauvre Saru était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience, dans un genre de coma, bien sûr à cause de sa maladie, une vision ne tarda pas à se présenter à son esprit encore endormi. Il ne pouvait toujours pas percevoir les échos du monde réel, et encore moins les pleurs et les lamentations de sa meilleure amie, morte d'inquiétude à son sujet. Étrangement et contre toute attente, le jeune homme se sentait simplement... Bien et serein. Rien ne venait perturber sa plénitude, alors qu'un silence aussi calme que la surface d'un lac venait de s'installer dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Jamais au cours de son existence, Saru ne s'était senti ainsi, sans le moindre besoin de se soucier du plus petit problème existentiel. Ils avaient tous disparus de sa mémoire, ainsi que sa meilleure amie. Le monde réel n'existait plus, son existence passée n'existait plus. Juste l'instant présent, juste cette irrésistible sensation de bonheur, de calme inondait son être.  
Ce n'était pas uniquement au niveau des ressentis que cette vision se passait, mais aussi au niveau oculaire. Face au jeune homme se dressait un panorama d'un bleu azur comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. En un sens, tout ceci était complètement irréaliste, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Se contentant simplement de se laisser bercer par ces sensations, par cette vue magnifique et pourtant si proche de son être. Au contraire de son habituel manière d'admirer le ciel depuis la terre, ce dernier se trouvait juste devant lui en l'occurrence. Mieux encore, Saru se trouvait juste au milieu du ciel, planant comme un ange au sein de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour remarquer qu'en dessous s'étendait des kilomètres de vide vers le bas de sa planète bleu. Pourtant, cette impression de vide ne l'impressionnait pas du tout, ne l'effrayait aucunement, se sentant en confiance ici. Laissant cette quiétude s'installer progressivement dans son cœur, Saru commença à sentir dans son dos, des ailes blanches pousser sans lui causer la moindre douleur. Au contraire même, en les sentant se déployer ainsi, le jeune homme put ressentir un soulagement mérité. Comme si tout ceci au fond, n'était autre que la manifestation d'une justice, d'une normalité, d'un juste retour des choses.  
Il était loin le temps de son existence terrienne, de sa vie en tant que Saru. Tout ceci était si loin derrière lui, et pourtant si proche en même temps. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de sa véritable identité ici, et au fond cela lui était bien égal. Quel intérêt de se soucier de ce genre de chose quand ce bien-être étreignait son cœur de cette manière, avec tant de tendresse ?  
Seulement, alors que ses ailes maintenant lui permettaient un voyage au travers de ce monde aux frontières désormais mortes à ses yeux, une main vint lui attraper délicatement la jambe pour le stopper dans son élan. Gêné par cet obstacle, le jeune homme tenta de faire de son mieux pour s'en détacher, secouant la jambe en y mettant toute sa volonté, sans pour autant en être capable. Il n'y avait qu'une main, rien de plus au bout et pourtant celle-ci l'attrapait avec toute la force du monde. Bien qu'ennuyé par cette entrave, Saru était aussi très curieux de comprendre le sens de tout ceci, mais aussi et surtout pourquoi, cette main lui semblait aussi familière, et qu'elle dégageait une telle peine, une telle détresse. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à le tirer vers le bas tout à coup, avec une énorme vitesse, ce qui eut l'effet de surprendre énormément le jeune homme. Lui qui souhaitait rester dans son royaume aérien, en était maintenant privé par cette main inconnue. Toute fois, les souvenirs de Saru lui revinrent en mémoire, retrouvant leur place dans son esprit. Cette main, elle n'était pas celle-ci d'une inconnue, mais bien celle de sa meilleure amie. Et cette détresse, elle était synonyme d'une crainte, celle de le voir s'en aller pour toujours. Il en eut d'ailleurs confirmation lorsque dans sa chute, Saru put entendre « Ne me laisses pas seule... »

Ce monde était délicieux, le jeune homme mourrait d'envie d'y retourner, de s'y plonger corps et âme pour abandonner son existence terrienne. Mais il était hors de question dans la mesure du possible, de laisser sa meilleure amie toute seule. Elle était encore tellement perdue, tellement égarée dans ce monde qu'il aurait été monstrueux de lui infliger l'horreur de la solitude. Saru quittait alors cette lumière, sacrifiant en même temps cette plénitude afin de rejoindre son corps, retournant à son existence humaine.

« Je t'en prie, Saru... Ne me laisse pas ici... »

Ces mots émanant de cette demande, même de cette supplication, avaient été prononcé avec une faiblesse dans la voix. Tout était si flou autour du jeune homme, autour de Saru qui venait de retrouver conscience et de regagner son propre corps après cette folle aventure astrale. Il savait pourtant, mieux que quiconque la raison de son retour sur Terre, de son vivant. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et le bras perfusé, Saru réalisait progressivement tout ce qui venait de se passer et se souvenait de cette scène avant son évanouissement. Il était en train de courir, pour rejoindre Yami. Seulement, pendant sa course, un gros blanc s'était installé, un moment de pur vide dans sa mémoire. Sûrement était-ce à cet instant qu'il avait perdu connaissance. C'était inconscient de sa part de courir ainsi, alors qu'il était encore en convalescence. Mais il souhaitait tellement la rejoindre, être avec elle dans cet instant si unique pour elle.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que sa main était prisonnière d'une autre. Saru releva alors son visage vers la propriétaire de cette main, pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de Yami. Celle-ci était endormie, le visage posé sur le bord du matelas sans pour autant gêner le repos de son meilleur ami. En ressentant son inquiétude même au travers de son sommeil, Saru ne put qu'émettre son bonheur d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas eu tort ce jour-là de lui venir en aide, de la sortir des ténèbres. A ses yeux, Yami était une personne merveilleuse, pleine de courage et de ténacité, beaucoup plus que lui en tous cas. Pour cette raison, le jeune homme s'abandonna à la regarder tendrement en approchant sa main de son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie s'endormait ainsi à ses côtés, car après tout, elle était la plus fidèle représentation d'un chat. Ce côté de sa personnalité, Saru devait bien avouer que cela le faisait quelque peu craquer. Pas dans le sens d'amour, mais juste qu'il la trouvait mignonne, touchante en un sens. Sa main se colla au visage de Yami pour la caresser tout doucement, sans éprouver le désir de la tirer de son sommeil. Seulement, ce simple contact avec la demoiselle eut pour effet d'interrompre son sommeil. Il aurait voulu lui accorder d'avantage de repos, mais sans doute que son odeur si familière aux narines de Yami eut raison de sa torpeur.

La réaction première de Yami en apercevant son meilleur ami éveillé, dès l'ouverture de ses yeux, fut de tout simplement bondir dans ses bras en exprimant toute sa surprise ainsi que son soulagement. Elle avait réussi au prix d'un lourd combat avec les médecins, le droit de rester aux côtés de Saru jusqu'à son réveil. Elle avait espéré, durant des heures et des heures qu'il ne finisse par revenir à lui. Jusqu'à finalement tomber de fatigue en laissant derrière elle toutes ses peurs, qui finirent par la suivre même dans ses rêves. Jamais en se laissant tomber dans le royaume des songes, elle n'aurait pensé que celui qui l'en tirerait ne serait autre que Saru, ce cher Saru. Elle était si heureuse que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que ses bras s'entouraient tout autour du jeune homme, le privant de sa bonne capacité à respirer et l'incitant à se débattre, sans pour autant brusquer ou bousculer son amie.

 _\- Saru, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois finalement revenu … Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, t'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai pu me faire du soucis. Grâce au ciel tu n'as pas succombé à ta maladie...  
\- __Oui oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Yami. Seulement, est-ce que tu pourrais faire plus attention ? Disons que je ne suis pas en super bon état et j'aimerais éviter qu'il ne m'arrive encore d'autres bricoles !  
\- __Oh oui, pardon excuse-moi._ Répondit la demoiselle en se dégageant tout doucement pour finalement venir se rasseoir sur sa chaise, en regardant par terre sous l'effet de la gêne. _Je me suis laissée emporter par mes émotions. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir folle lorsque je t'ai vu t'écrouler au club... J'étais si heureuse de te voir ici, c'était une merveilleuse surprise que tu m'as fais. Mais... Tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite, et... Et..._ Expliqua finalement Yami en ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, qui vinrent s'écouler sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. En revoyant ces images, sa douleur lui revenait également au cœur.  
 _-_ _Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis, Yami. Je ne voulais pas te créer autant d'inquiétude..._ Se contenta de rétorquer le jeune homme avec douceur, avant de poser sa main sur celle de son amie pour lui adresser un sourire, qu'elle admira en relevant le regard. _Mais sache que ton attention me touche. Grâce à toi, je ne me sens absolument pas seul. J'ai avec moi la meilleure amie dont on pourrait rêver, ma chère Yami.  
\- __Bien sûr que je n'allais pas t'abandonner, qu'est-ce que tu croyais au juste ?_ Déclara Yami en passant la manche de son vêtement sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes qui s'écoulaient encore. Elle laissa s'exprimer son plus beau sourire une fois de plus. Ce regard avait toujours un effet monstrueux sur la jeune fille, même en cet instant alors qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions. _Tu es le seul à m'avoir tendu la main ce jour-là. Tu es le seul dans ce monde que je considère vraiment comme un ami... Le seul, il n'y a personne d'autre.  
\- Ah bon ? Et ce garçon aux cheveux roux que tu fréquentes au club ? Tu n'as pas tissé un lien d'amitié avec lui ? De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as l'air de le porter en estime dans ton cœur.  
\- __Ah... Tu veux sûrement parler de Ham. C'est vrai que c'est un garçon gentil, même surprenant après tout ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi au début._ Répondit la demoiselle en laissant paraître toute la perplexité dans son cœur. _Mais... Je pense qu'il me faudra du temps avant de vraiment le considérer comme un ami, comme un proche. Au moins autant que tu l'es pour moi._ _  
-_ _Surtout prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin pour cela, rien ne presse. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, et tâches de profiter de chaque seconde qu'elle peut t'offrir. Tu es une fille vraiment forte, Yami. Très courageuse et c'est pour cela en un sens que je t'admire. Il fallait vraiment que tu le saches.  
\- __Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme d'un coup ? Tu n'es pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_ Demanda Yami, perdue et perplexe d'entendre son meilleur ami lui parler ainsi. Tout simplement elle inclina son visage légèrement sur le côté pour faire comprendre son interrogation.  
 _-_ _Simplement parce que je reviens d'un long voyage, d'un très long voyage au cours duquel j'ai ressentis une immense plénitude de mon être._ Répondit Saru en détournant son visage pour regarder en avant avec une nostalgie bien présente dans son regard, se remémorant ces instants vécus avant son réveil. _Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre... Il n'y avait que moi, ainsi que le ciel, rien d'autre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes exactement, Saru ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire. Si tu essaies de me parler du rêve que tu as fais avant de te réveiller, je n'en comprends bien l'intérêt ni même le but._

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans prendre le temps de répondre aux multiples interrogations de sa très chère Yami, Saru de manière totalement spontané et sans laisser présager de son geste, vint prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la tirer vers lui. Celle-ci, ne s'étant absolument pas du tout à une telle étreinte, surtout d'une telle force, témoigna de toute sa surprise. Elle ne pouvait que constater l'étrange comportement de son ami depuis son réveil, bien qu'elle se disait qu'il était très certainement sous l'influence de son coma, ou bien de ces médicaments qu'on lui injectait depuis son arrivé ici. Mais clairement, Saru n'était plus le même, plus du tout dans son état normal. Son étreinte autour d'elle se resserrait, il ressentait quelque chose en approche, toujours plus près, toujours plus près. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne pourrait repousser l'inévitable plus longtemps, et que le tragique arriverait très prochainement.  
Secrètement, mais l'exprimant sûrement au travers de son câlin, Saru ressentait une énorme culpabilité. Au fond, jamais il n'avait souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi. Mais il le ressentait, au plus profond de son être, c'était viscérale, et en un sens, il remerciait la providence de lui envoyer ce message pour qu'il puisse se préparer. Mais aussi et surtout, préparer sa meilleure amie à affronter cette terrible épreuve, qui pour elle, il le savait, serait la pire à endurer de toute sa vie.  
Détachant alors son étreinte tout autour de la jeune Yami, celle-ci regardait maintenant son meilleur ami avec ce même trouble dans le regard. Celui-là même qu'elle lui avait exprimé et qu'elle lui exprimait toujours en sentant sa main se poser dans ses cheveux pour les caresser ou même quand il la prenait ainsi contre lui. Au fond, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour qui unissait la jeune fille à ce garçon, ils avaient tout de même un lien extrêmement fort. Une amitié indestructible. Il était comme son âme-soeur, mais au niveau de l'amitié. Celui qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais en un sens, Yami s'en voulait de ne pas le connaître aussi bien que lui avec elle, car en cet instant bien précis, elle était incapable de décrypter le message de Saru. Dans son regard, elle voyait bien qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, qui lui hurlait même une vérité. Seulement, elle avait beau faire de son mieux, rien ne lui venait. Parfois, Saru était ainsi, à mettre ce masque autour de son cœur, par crainte, ou simplement pour conserver un peu de mystère. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était d'avantage par peur, mais aussi par honte... Une nouvelle fois alors, le jeune homme posa sa main dans les cheveux de Yami et lui adressa un sourire d'une pleine sincérité, cachant toute fois, une once de mensonge, de culpabilité.

 _-_ _Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir aujourd'hui, Yami. C'est que je suis terriblement fier de toi, de ce que tu es devenue et de ce que tu as accompli depuis ces derniers mois. Qui aurait cru après tout que tu deviendrais une athlète amateur en route pour participer à un championnat ?_ Demanda Saru dans le vent, comme pour lui remémorer tous ces événements avant que ceux-ci ne se réalisent. Un sourire presque mélancolique sur le visage tandis que ses yeux se fermaient tout doucement, sous les yeux craintifs de Yami juste en face.  
 _\- Saru, tu me fais peur... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ?  
\- __Il ne faut pas que tu prennes peur, Yami. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Je veux seulement que tu gardes dans ton cœur, cet objectif que tu as toujours eu..._ Déclara Saru en venant poser sa main sur la poitrine de sa meilleure amie, afin de toucher son cœur. A ce contact, Yami ressentit une augmentation de son rythme cardiaque, en le laissant toute fois faire en l'observant, curieusement. _Celui de t'envoler aussi haut que possible pour toucher les étoiles, pour toucher le ciel de tes mains. Est-ce que tu m'en fais la promesse, dis ?_ _  
-_ _Saru, arrête de me parler comme ça.. Je t'en supplie..._ Ordonna presque la demoiselle en commençant à verser des larmes de peine authentique. Progressivement, au travers des mots de son ami, Yami comprenait son message. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne réussissait pas à le comprendre, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas décrypter ses mots, afin de ne pas affronter cette vérité, qu'elle connaissait depuis son écroulement au club. _Je ne peux pas t'écouter me dire des choses pareilles, c'est trop horrible à supporter pour moi.  
\- __Te dire toutes ces choses n'est pas facile pour moi également, Yami. Je m'excuse de te faire autant de mal, mais de tout mon cœur, j'aimerais que tu souffres le moins possible. C'est pour cela que je m'adresse à toi de cette manière, est-ce que tu comprends ?_ Répliqua le jeune homme dans toute la tendresse de sa voix, en venant essuyer les larmes sur les joues de son amie, qui s'écoulaient encore de ses yeux humides. Il s'en voulait énormément de lui faire autant de peine et aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Mais finalement, à son tour, craquant sous le coup de l'émotion mais aussi sous la réalité qui l'attendait les bras ouvert, Saru laissa éclater les portes de son cœur pour sombrer dans la tristesse en versant des larmes. _Excuse-moi, Yami. Je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne-moi pour tout cela. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te voir ainsi... Cela me fend le cœur plus encore que tu ne peux le croire. A mes yeux tu es loin d'être une simple fille que j'ai rencontré dans des toilettes pour fille._ Commença à expliquer le jeune homme en essuyant ces larmes s'écoulant de son visage avec le revers de sa manche. _Tu es une fille talentueuse, qui possède un don inné pour un sport qu'elle a réussi à pratiquer en affrontant son handicap. Est-ce que seulement tu arrives à te rendre compte de cela ? Toi, que tout empêchait de réaliser son rêve, tu as réussi. Tu as brisé ces barrières et tu t'es libérée de ta cage pour t'envoler comme un oiseau totalement libre. Tu vis, Yami. Tu existes en tant qu'un être humain normal dans ce monde. Je veux... Je veux que tu continues de Vivre, ma meilleure amie. Sois heureuse et profite de chaque instant de ton existence. Savoure chaque petite seconde comme si c'était la dernière, et surtout, garde toujours ce merveilleux sourire qui est le tien.  
\- __Je... T'en fais la promesse, Saru. Compte sur moi pour Vivre comme tu me le demandes..._ Accepta finalement Yami avec beaucoup de difficulté, les mots se perdant entre ses lèvres tellement l'émotion était intense. Elle serra même le drap de son matelas entre ses mains pour contenir sa haine, sa tristesse et sa rage. Elle comprenait ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, alors qu'elle aurait souhaité ne rien décrypter de son message.  
 _-_ _Et surtout quand tu toucheras le ciel de tes mains, pense à me passer un petit bonjour... D'accord ?_ Demanda Saru en fermant timidement les yeux, sachant que cette demande allait signer la vérité de son aveu. Ne sachant pas si son amie avait compris son message, il était maintenant certains que tout était clair pour elle. Laissant son cœur exprimer un petit rire d'ironie pour essayer de voir les choses du bon côté, ce simple geste eut cet effet de le faire tousser une nouvelle fois, affolant ainsi son rythme cardiaque sur le cadrant.  
 _-_ _Saru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive exactement ?!_ Demanda Yami, affolée en voyant son meilleur ami se tordre de douleur dans son lit et en voyant son cœur prendre un tel rythme. La jeune fille était morte de peur, bien qu'elle était maintenant consciente de la suite des événements. Seulement, malgré sa promesse adressée au jeune homme, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser. Il était trop précieux pour elle, si important et même vital pour elle. Cependant, des médecins et infirmiers ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la salle avec du matériel de soin, interpellant la demoiselle qui était toujours au chevet de son ami. _  
-_ _C'est un cas d'urgence que nous avons là. Excuse-moi d'agir ainsi, ma petite, mais nous allons devoir te demander de quitter la chambre le plus rapidement possible. Ce jeune homme a besoin de soin d'urgence._ Affirma le médecin en chef en envoyant ses collègues chacun à leur poste.  
 _\- Non, je refuse de laisser tomber mon meilleur ami. Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, vous m'entendez ?!_ Hurla presque la demoiselle avec des larmes aux yeux, s'accrochant au drap du lit pour les empêcher de l'emmener.

N'ayant en aucun cas besoin de s'encombrer de ce genre de chose, le médecin en chef ordonna par un geste du visage à une de ses assistantes, de faire sortir cette jeune fille de la pièce afin qu'ils puissent travailler en paix. Cela pouvait paraître monstrueux de la part d'une personne censée sauver des vies, mais avec le temps il était naturel de s'habituer à un tel comportement.  
C'est pour cela que la jeune femme accepta cette demande et tira Yami par le bras en la séparant de son drap en abandonnant ainsi le jeune homme. Face à cela, à cette réalité qu'elle était bien en train de le perdre, Yami eut le sentiment que ce regard qu'elle était en train de lui lancer, était le dernier qu'elle pourrait lui adresser et ce pour toujours. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser, qu'elle voulait encore pouvoir être avec lui, lui parler encore et encore. Écouter sa voix, la laisser s'inscrire dans sa mémoire pour toujours, dans son cœur. Cette sensation était juste insupportable pour elle, le voir s'éloigner de plus en plus, perdre ce beau sourire ainsi que sa voix. Pour que cette porte finalement, se referme sur Yami, l'enfermant de l'autre côté en compagnie de cette infirmière contre laquelle elle se colla avec l'espoir de la traverser en la tapant faiblement de ses mains. La jeune femme ne tenta en aucun cas de se défendre, comprenant la douleur de cette fille.

 _-_ _Arrêtez de me bloquer l'accès, je veux pouvoir retourner auprès de Saru. Laissez-moi passer tout de suite !  
\- Je comprends la douleur que tu ressens, Yami. Yami, c'est bien ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda la jeune femme avant de se mettre à la hauteur de son interlocutrice et de la regarder sincèrement dans les yeux. _Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas facile de laisser ton ami aux mains de notre médecin en chef._ _Mais ici, il n'y a que lui qui puisse avoir une chance de le sauver, alors essaies de lui accorder ta confiance, même un tout petit peu, d'accord ?_

Sans pour autant apporter une nouvelle fois de réponse orale à l'infirmière, Yami accepta de se calmer et vint simplement s'asseoir sur une chaise disposée à côté de l'entrée de la chambre avec cette femme. Elle était en ce moment sa seule compagnie, les autres ayant quitté les lieux depuis bien longtemps. Les parents de Yami avaient accepté de la laisser seule ici quelques heures, mais de revenir la chercher avant la tomber de la nuit. Seulement, la nuit n'était pas encore sur le point de tomber... Et les minutes passèrent, et passèrent encore à une vitesse si lente, que la jeune fille eut l'impression de devenir folle à force d'entendre l'aiguille de cette horloge juste en face d'elle, s'agiter sans cesse.  
Mais finalement, après une demi-heure de soin, le médecin en chef sortit de la chambre, accompagné de son équipe. Yami se leva alors pour entendre les résultats d'analyse, inquiète et en même temps réaliste, juste en voyant le regard triste de cet homme ainsi que des autres personnes qui s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Se doutant de la présence de ces deux femmes, l'homme se tourna vers elle en s'inclinant légèrement par respect envers Yami surtout, avant de se décider à parler.

 _-_ _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre ami Saru Ryone nous a quitté des suites de sa maladie. Ses derniers mots ont été pour sa meilleure amie « Je souhaite qu'une fois que j'aurais rejoins le ciel, Yami puisse sauter si haut depuis la terre, que je pourrais toucher sa main une nouvelle fois. J'aimerais... La toucher encore une fois. » Ont été ses derniers mots à votre égard, Yami Mushime._

A l'écoute de ces quelques mots de la part du médecin en charge de son ami, Saru, la demoiselle, confrontée à cette cruelle réalité qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque, ne put que succomber à sa tristesse ainsi qu'à son désespoir. Elle cru en cet instant que son cœur allait éclater en morceaux. Bien que ses adieux avec Saru en quelque sorte avaient pu se faire, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Non, il était trop dur pour elle de s'avouer que son ami était bel et bien mort, qu'il l'avait bien quitté et que cette fois, il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Laissant alors tomber ses genoux, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux avec une telle violence, qu'elle ne put qu'émettre à travers tout l'hôpital, cette souffrance qui était la sienne de par son cri. 

* * *

**J'imagine que la fin de ce chapitre était prévisible... Cependant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. C'est pas facile de se séparer ainsi d'un personnage T_T  
Une petite review peut-être ? ^.~**


End file.
